


Winner Takes All

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Draco and Blaise make a bet that Hermione is determined to win





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione Granger was irritated. She was supposed to be going to Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron but had been halfway down the drive before she remembered that she had forgotten her list of things she needed to buy. While normally this list would be relatively short, it had been three weeks since her last trip to Hogsmeade and she had seemed to run out of several supplies all at the same time. She couldn’t remember if she needed red ink or if it was the black she was out of and she knew there were two books she planned to buy but the names were eluding her. After much grumbling, to Harry and Ron’s amusement, she had sent them on ahead and gone back to her room to find the list.  
  
  
It was just her luck that the list was not on her dresser where she usually kept things of importance. No, that would have been too easy. Instead, she was having to search her robes and the pockets of her jeans because she couldn’t find it amidst her schoolbooks. She finally found it in the pocket of the robe she had worn on Thursday, thankfully one that she had not yet sent to be washed. With a triumphant smile, she glanced at the list, saw that she was out of red ink and almost out of black, and put it into her pocket. She exited her closet and heard voices from the common room.  
  
  
She recognized them instantly. The lazy drawl of the Head Boy, Blaise Zabini, and the arrogant tone of the Slytherin prefect, Draco Malfoy. Several emotions passed through the brunette witch’s brown eyes. Annoyance, curiosity, desire, fascination. They were the conflicting feelings that the Head Girl felt for the two Slytherins. She had spent years hating Draco, the blond wizard doing his best to make her life miserable during the first five years at Hogwarts. During sixth year, she had noticed a change in him. It wasn’t anything major, the prat was still a rude, spoiled bastard a majority of the time, but he wasn’t as cruel and vicious as he had once been. She supposed Lucius’ incarceration and subsequent betrayal of Voldemort had changed his world, forcing him to grow up in some very ways.  
  
  
She had grown to tolerate him, being forced into his presence even more than usual this term since he was Blaise’s best friend, which meant he was always underfoot and sitting in their common room with that smug smirk on his handsome face acting as though he owned the world and was merely allowing them to live there for his amusement and entertainment. And, Merlin help her, she found his attitude and confidence undeniably arousing. Even as she realized that he wasn’t quite the evil little bastard they had always imagined, she was torn between the memory of his cruelty and rudeness and the reality of the handsome, sarcastic and witty bastard that he had become.  
  
  
Theirs was most definitely a love-hate relationship, though, during the last few months, she was no longer certain exactly which side she was on. There had always been passion between them, their need to constantly challenge one another and argue over the silliest things imaginable and his ability to make her more angry than she had ever been, angry enough to actually hit him that time during third year. He was a constant pain in the arse, with his sexy smirk and pale gray eyes and beautiful white-blond hair that framed a deceptively angelic face as it fell to his shoulders, and the lean body that was only a bit taller than her but muscular from years of playing Quidditch. Just when she resolved to get over her mixed-up feelings for her former enemy, he went and did something that caught her attention and she was again consumed with the knowledge that she desired him and was slightly infatuated.  
  
  
To make matters even worse, her infatuation with Draco was nothing compared to her attraction to Blaise Zabini. The quiet Slytherin, or so she had always thought, was someone she had noticed during fourth year. He sat in front of her in two classes and she had been distracted from her studies by his classically beautiful profile. She honestly thought he could have been a model for many of the sculptures she had seen while visiting with the Louvre with her parents when she was younger.  
  
  
High cheekbones, aristocratic nose, full lips, golden complexion, curly black hair that fell to the back of his neck. She could imagine him in a time long past surrounded by people eager to worship him for his beauty, though he honestly had no conceit about his looks, acknowledging that he was attractive but shrugging off compliments with an easy smile and witty remark. Yes, he was definitely a distraction, Hermione surprised she had passed either of those classes. Since then, she was always aware of Blaise Zabini.  
  
  
Tall and slender with elegant hands and long fingers, walking with a grace and poise that spoke of his noble ancestors, a brilliant mind that rivaled her own, gorgeous indigo eyes that noticed everything around him, well, almost everything. He, luckily, had no idea that she had been half in love with him for the last three years. He had a fantastic smile that displayed his perfect white teeth that would cause her parents delight to see and a wonderful laugh, the sound not as rare now as it had once been.  
  
  
It had been his looks that first caught her attention, she had to honestly admit that, but it had been his intellect and charm and wit that kept it. She had learned, since sharing quarters with him, that he was not the quiet and reserved Slytherin she had always believed him to be. True, he was studious and somewhat distant, spending as much time in the library as she did and having no close friends save for Malfoy, but he was also a charming flirt who delighted in teasing her whenever possible.  
  
  
Yes, Blaise was an enigma. Complex and unpredictable and unlike any of the Slytherins she knew. He was polite and took his responsibilities as Head Boy seriously, being a great partner for her during their meetings and assignments. He would tutor the younger students without complaint, and always volunteered for extra patrols with her when needed. They had become friends over the last five months, the Gryffindor feeling comfortable enough to talk to him and tell him things she didn’t even tell Harry or Ron, though she never spoke a word about her feelings for him or her crush on Draco. They studied together, sharing most of the same classes, and Draco would often join them for studying, Ron and Harry occasionally studying for their few shared classes with the unlikely group .  
  
  
Hermione listened to Draco and Blaise as they sat down in the common room, moving from the closet to peak around her door, thankful that she had not left it wide open because, honestly, she was intrigued by what they were discussing, knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop but, darn it, she was curious what the two objects of affection talked about when they thought no one was listening.  
  
  
“Zabini, you’re such a git,” Draco laughed as he fell back on the sofa, propping his feet up on the table.  
  
  
“Love you too, Malfoy,” Blaise smirked as he sat down in his favorite chair. With a sigh, he made a face, “In this rare instance, however, you’re right.”  
  
  
“I’m always right,” Draco smiled smugly as he put his hands behind his head and linked his fingers. With a sneaky look at Blaise, he said, “So, how long?”  
  
  
“Too bloody long,” Blaise muttered, “since third year, I guess.”  
  
  
“Merlin, Zabini! That’s just,” Draco snorted, “pathetic!”  
  
  
“Bugger off, Malfoy,” Blaise rolled his indigo eyes, “it’s not like I haven’t tried to tell her. It’s just,” his fingers ran through his thick black hair as he made a face, “what the hell am I doing? I am not discussing this with you.”  
  
  
“Oh, come on,” Draco snickered, “tell Draco all about your hopeless and unrequited love life. I could use a good laugh.”  
  
  
“Why are you so interested?” Blaise asked thoughtfully, studying his best friend.  
  
  
“Me? Interested in anything having to do with Granger?” Draco grimaced, “I think you’re studying too much, Zabini. I just find your misery entertaining.”  
  
  
Hermione’s mouth was hanging open when she heard her name, moving closer to the door, her eyes able to see Blaise and Draco through the crack between the door and the wall. Merlin, they were both gorgeous. Where Blaise resembled the classic Gods of Roman & Greek mythology, Draco resembled the portraits she had seen painted of fallen angels, pale and ethereal with a wicked gleam in this eyes. Light and dark, the contrast extremely arousing, their personalities similar in a few minor ways but mostly as contradictory as their looks.  
  
  
Blaise was beautiful, elegant, charming, and passionate, while Draco was handsome, arrogant, smug, and somewhat emotionally reserved. They were both focused, intelligent, sarcastic, devious, and rather mischievous. Together, they were simply breathtaking. And, as the Muggle saying went, playing in an entirely different league than her. Wealthy and attractive Purebloods did not socialize romantically with middle-class Muggleborns that had wild and uncontrollable hair and were opinionated and that were more cute than beautiful.  
  
  
“You’re lying,” Blaise declared with a smug tone, distracting Hermione from her criticism of her looks.  
  
  
“Malfoys do not lie,” Draco declared snottily, his lips curving into a smug smile as he added, “we merely exaggerate on occasion.”  
  
  
“You have been pestering me about this since you caught me staring at her two weeks ago,” Blaise said thoughtfully, “and you have gone from simply chastising me for daring care for a Muggleborn to constantly wanting to discuss her and my observations about her. If you did not care, you would have forgotten about it quickly and not dwelled on it so.”  
  
  
“I merely enjoy basking in the knowledge that the great Blaise Zabini has dared to fall for the one girl at this ridiculous school that does *not* want him,” Draco smirked, relieved to turn the attention back to Blaise and his unrequited feelings for the Head Girl.  
  
  
“Merlin, you like her too!” Blaise suddenly realized, laughing as he said, “Bloody hell, I can’t believe I hadn’t noticed. How long?”  
  
  
“You’re insane, Zabini,” Draco protested, his gray eyes cold as he glared at the laughing raven-haired wizard. “I do believe I shall owl St. Mungos and ask them to prepare a room for you.”  
  
  
“You have known me since we were five,” Blaise reminded Draco, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his best friend, “do you really believe I shall give up until you admit it?”  
  
  
“Stubborn Italian bastard,” Draco finally snarled as he ran a hand through his pale blond hair.  
  
  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Blaise smirked, “besides, my Mum and Father might object to the bastard part. I have you know that they were married five years before they were blessed with me.”  
  
  
“Cursed is more like it,” Draco grumbled, “we were discussing your disgustingly sentimental feelings for Granger, not mine.”  
  
  
“So you do fancy her, too,” Blaise smiled victoriously, before he realized what that meant. His smile faded and his eyes narrowed as he warned, “You can’t have her, Malfoy.”  
  
  
“I don’t bloody well want,” Draco denied before his own eyes narrowed and he looked at Blaise, seeing that the humor had left the normally carefree wizard’s eyes and their color was a dark indigo that was nearly black. A devious smile crossed his thin lips as he challenged, “Who says I can’t?”  
  
  
“Don’t,” Blaise snarled, “this is not one of your silly games, some challenge to prove who the better wizard is. Damn it, this is Hermione we’re talking about. I,” he hesitated, “care about her. You know that I’ve wanted her for years! I will not allow you to taint her just because she’s something you can’t have, you spoiled wanker.”  
  
  
“But Zabini, you’re the one that seems insistent that I like her,” Draco said innocently, enjoying Blaise’s anger. The dark wizard was always so composed and detached, slow to anger and possessing a lighthearted approach to life that Draco did not. He and the raven-haired wizard had been friends since childhood, becoming lovers during fourth year, and Blaise was one of the few people that Draco actually trusted and cared about. It had amused him to find out that his occasional lover had feelings for the same girl as him, knowing that only Hermione Granger was special enough to snag the hearts of two of the most talented and good-looking wizards of their generation.  
  
  
And only Hermione could be completely ignorant of their desire for her and oblivious to the fact that they had been infatuated with her for years. It was just their luck to fall for the same girl, a girl that could care less about their social status and looks and wealth. No wonder Blaise had been unable to confront the brunette witch, Draco having realized his own attraction to her only the previous year, okay so he finally acknowledged it during sixth year, and being far too uncertain of her reaction to bother discussing it with her.  
  
  
Blaise had been right. He was spoiled, used to getting what he wanted, and the idea that he finally wanted something that might not be easily attained was confusing and frustrating. He had tried being nicer to her, but he had no intention of changing who he was, even if it meant attracting the girl he wanted. No, if, when he corrected mentally, he managed to get Hermione Granger, it would be because she wanted him, Draco Malfoy, and not some saintly sugar coated goody-goody.  
  
  
There were times recently when he thought she was looking at him in a way that suggested she might be interested, seeing arousal in her eyes a few times before she’d look away and he’d wonder if it was just imagined. He knew he had seen her watching Blaise with a lusty gleam in her coffee colored eyes, but everyone tended to look at Zabini with lust at one time or another so he wasn‘t sure if it was something real or just desire. The dark Slytherin, after all, was just one of those rare beautiful creatures that others had to admire, like a lovely piece of art or a new racing broom.  
  
  
He wanted Hermione, probably more than anything else in his eighteen years, and he knew that Blaise wanted her, which was the problem. Blaise was his best friend and his lover. If it were anyone else, he’d have happily destroyed them before they even had an opportunity to woo Hermione, but this was Blaise. The dark wizard had wanted Hermione even longer than Draco, which made it even more aggravating that the Slytherin had been acting like a scared little Hufflepuff by refusing to confess his feelings. Draco had no intention of waiting that long, even if he had been procrastinating due to his concern that she would react badly to his revelation. He got a cunning gleam in his eyes, realizing that they could solve this dilemma right now. A challenge, fair and proper, to decide who got Hermione.  
  
  
“Malfoy, I’m serious,” Blaise said sharply, not liking the expression in Draco’s eyes at all. He recognized it from their youth, usually meaning that they were about to get into mischief. How often had that look gotten them into trouble? He had forgotten how many times his Mum had finally tossed her hands in the air and declared their hopeless, even cursing the time he and Draco had been eight and caused all the books in the library to fly around until the spell ended too soon for them to be put back into place. He and the blond wizard had spent hours organizing and putting the books away. Yes, he definitely knew that gleam. He sighed, “Draco, I really care about her. I don’t want her to become a part of one of your wicked games.”  
  
  
“Bloody hell, Blaise, I like her too!” Draco finally admitted, “Do you really think I’d suggest something that would hurt her?”  
  
  
“Why her?” Blaise had to ask, “I’ve fancied her since we were in third year, Draco. I’ve watched her and wanted her and fallen in love with her. You could have any girl at this school so why choose the one I want?”  
  
  
“Do you think I planned this?” Draco snorted, his eyes a stormy gray as he looked into Blaise’s indigo eyes and found himself speaking even as he told himself to just shut up and be flippant about it all, “I had no idea you wanted her, you pathetic git. You were being all ‘beautiful loner longing from afar’ and did a brilliant job of hiding your feelings, let me tell you. I never would have guessed until this year, watching you with her and seeing that adoring look in your eyes. I realized you felt the same way about her as I did. Merlin, I wish I could get over her. She’s an outspoken, argumentative, opinionated, know-it-all with unruly hair and a controlling nature and Muggles for parents. I only wish I could still loathe her like I once did, that I didn’t find her intelligence so arousing that I get hard hearing her answer questions in class in that superior ‘I always know the answers’ tone, that I didn’t wake from dream after dream of her begging me for more, that I hadn’t been so preoccupied with visions of us fucking her until we were so exhausted we couldn’t move since learning of your feelings for her that I almost fell off my broom during Quidditch practice. Trust me, I wish I could simply walk away. But, I can’t. Just like you can’t. She gets in your blood and works her way into your heart and even as you tell yourself it’s wrong to care for her, that she hates you and could never reciprocate the feelings, that life is all ready complicated enough without becoming romantically entangled with a Gryffindor, she’s there, a constant presence in your mind and your heart. Fuck.”  
  
  
Even if someone had come and told them that Voldemort had risen from the final grave that Harry had sent him to during the previous year, Hermione didn’t think she’d be able to move. She couldn’t believe Draco’s outburst, the blond Slytherin normally aloof and somewhat cold. She had never imagined that he could get that passionate about anything, yet he had just proven that he could. About her. Merlin, this was confusing. She had never noticed either of the wizards giving her the slightest indication that they thought of her in that way and surely she would. After all, she’d been watching them for years. How could she have missed their infatuation? She had originally thought this must be some sort of joke, that they knew she was listening and were just teasing her. But, she could see their faces, knew that they were not acting and knew that they had no idea she was eavesdropping.  
  
  
“Draco, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize,” Blaise looked at the blond wizard, sighing as he ran his hand over his face, “What are we going to do about this? I want her, you want her. Hell, she probably doesn’t want either of us which means we’re getting upset for no reason. My resolution this year was to finally tell her how I felt because I decided that I’d rather know she wasn’t interested so I could try to move on or find out she did want me so we could be together. I’ve tried to tell her, but she looks at me with those gorgeous eyes and I find myself making some silly remark about class or Head duties because I honestly can’t imagine not having her in my life, not after these last few months. It’s not just infatuation, though I’m not foolish enough to call it love, not yet, but it’s a beginning, it could be love. Merlin, I *am* pathetic.”  
  
  
“You’ll hear no arguments from me,” Draco drawled softly, still rather embarrassed about his emotional outburst, knowing that it was entirely out of character for him and thankful that Blaise was the one to witness his breakdown. He was just so frustrated and tired of feeling like a coward and, he had to admit, it felt good to get it all out like that, to put his feelings into words. True, he hoped such a display of emotions didn’t happen again for another eighteen years or so, but it did feel like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
  
“You’re not helping, prat.”  
  
  
“Be nice or I won’t tell you my idea,” Draco taunted, feeling a bit more in control now.  
  
  
“I sincerely doubt I want to hear it anyway,” Blaise said suspiciously. He arched a brow as he asked, “You promise that she won’t get hurt?”  
  
  
“She won’t even know about it,” Draco smiled, “we are Slytherins, after all, so deviousness is second nature to us. If things go as planned, she’ll never realize there was a plan.”  
  
  
“Why do I always feel nervous when you start reciting the rules of Slytherin?” Blaise asked dryly, his lips curving into a slight smile as he saw the smug expression on his friend’s face. It was times like these that he felt the need to snog the blond senseless, their sexual relationship casual but fulfilling.  
  
  
“And you call yourself a Slytherin,” Draco snorted, “I do believe I shall recommend that you be resorted. I think Hufflepuff has a place for you.”  
  
  
“What’s your ingenious plan, Malfoy?” Blaise asked as he leaned back in his chair, “she’ll be getting back from Hogsmeade before you ever get around to sharing it.”  
  
  
“It’s not exactly a plan,” Draco smiled smugly, “more like a wager.”  
  
  
“A wager?” Blaise frowned, “A bet? You want us to make a bet about Hermione?”  
  
  
“Yes,” Draco nodded, “winner gets Hermione.”  
  
  
“No,” Blaise refused, shaking his head, “I am not going to bet you over her. That’s low even for you, Malfoy!”  
  
  
“Love you too, Zabini,“ Draco echoed Blaise’s earlier statement, a smug smile on his lips as he said, “You haven’t heard the wager yet.”  
  
  
“I don’t want to hear it,” Blaise shook his head, “why don’t we just talk to her and let her choose?”  
  
  
“And face rejection?” Draco looked at him in horror, “Merlin, Blaise, that’s an awful idea!”  
  
  
“As opposed to a wager?” Blaise snickered, “Fine, what is your big idea? I know you’ll sulk if I don’t at least pretend to listen.”  
  
  
Hermione’s eyes widened as she heard them discussing her affection in connection with a bet. Those brainless little twats were planning to make a bet regarding which of them got her, as if she was some sort of prize. While a part of her that embraced her independence and was all for feminism was snarling and glaring at them through the crack in the door, another part of her was excited and aroused at the knowledge that two of the best looking wizards at this school were competing for her affection. It did wonders to her self-esteem, that was certain. Ever since she had realized that they both had feelings for her, she had been lost in a debate over which one she liked the most.  
  
  
She really cared about Blaise, could honestly see them being a perfect match in so many ways, but she had grown to like Draco, too, which made it impossible to choose. She was also still partially dwelling on Draco’s comment about the three of them together, the looks the two wizards shared causing her to be rather curious about just how close they really were. True, she had had her suspicious that they might be lovers, knowing that Draco stayed over quite a lot and that they would sometimes share these sexy smiles that caused the room to heat up, but she had never had confirmation. She continued to watch them, a bit curious as to Draco’s plan even as she felt the urge to hex him for even suggesting something so immature.  
  
  
“It’s really quite simple,” Draco declared, “whoever seduces her first gets to keep her.”  
  
  
“Seduces her?” Blaise ran his tongue over his bottom lip, his eyes darkening as he imagined all too easily the curvy brunette witch beneath him in his bed, or on top, or in front…he wasn’t particularly choosy on the position just as long as they were both naked and pleasuring each other.  
  
  
“Seduces,” Draco purred, his eyes gleaming with desire as he shifted on the sofa, “She’s not likely to let anyone into her knickers unless she cares about him or thinks she could love him so we simply allow her to choose.”  
  
  
“That’s it? That’s your big plan?” Blaise stared at the blond as he thought, “it sounds rather silly, if you ask me.”  
  
  
“Why am I friends with you?” Draco muttered, annoyed that Blaise was belittling his plan.  
  
  
“Because I’m prettier than you are,” Blaise replied with a smug smile, his expression turning serious as he said, “I don’t see how seducing her changes anything. She still wouldn’t know that we both fancied her and she’d have no idea that we were being so devious about winning her affections. I don’t like it. She could get hurt if she did find out and, honestly, it just seems too underhanded even for a Slytherin. I care about Hermione and I have no intention of attempting to get her into bed just to have a chance at loving her. I’d rather talk to her and tell her, well, explain that I, well, hope that we can still be friends even if she doesn’t feel the same way.”  
  
  
“Who are you and what have you done to Blaise Zabini?” Draco asked as he stared at his friend. “You’re sounding like a sappy, lovesick fool, and, trust me, it is not attractive. Where is the confident and self-assured Slytherin that knows what he wants and goes after it? Where is the competitive wizard that loves to win even as he hides the smugness behind indifference?”  
  
  
“Those were games, Draco. This, Hermione, she means more to me than just another one of your silly games,” Blaise shrugged, “Believe me, I am not overly thrilled being so pathetic, but I’ve found that I rather enjoy the romantic aspects of my personality. I hadn’t realized they existed until I met her and I find them rather enjoyable.”  
  
  
“It’s not a silly game,” Draco protested, “it’s the only way either of us has a fair shot at pursuing her. It’s obvious she is smitten with you. You’re a bloody God, with that soft curly hair and those remarkable eyes, and that flirty charming behavior and your perfect golden complexion and brilliant mind and witty sarcasm that she finds amusing instead of rude and condescending. You’re also in almost all her classes and you share this common room with her. It’s bloody unfair to expect me to have a chance at winning her heart when she still thinks of me as that evil little bastard that tormented her for years. This would give us an equal chance at pursuing her. She might hate me, but her body likes me. If I can get close to her, if I could get a chance, I might be able to rid her mind of that prejudiced git that I was for so long.”  
  
  
“You’re still a wicked bastard,” Blaise reminded him with a slight smile, “and you’re wrong. Hermione doesn’t still think of you like that. If she did, there is no way that she’d study with you or tolerate you being here all the time. You are who you are Draco. She knows that, acknowledges the good and the bad. Besides, you’re the handsome sexy bad boy that all the good girls seem to adore and I’m the good friend and confidant. I don’t even know if she could think of me in that way anymore. Merlin, she probably considers me like Potty and Weasel, like some brotherly friend, while you are the rude prat with the sexy smirk that can always stir her passions whenever you argue.”  
  
  
“So seduction would put us both on a level field,” Draco pointed out, “you can be charming and witty and I can stir her passions and whomever she chooses gets to keep her with no argument from the loser. I want to win, Blaise, but I’m not going to lose you over this.”  
  
  
“Ah, Malfoy, didn’t know you cared,” Blaise smiled affectionately at the blond, moving his foot to push Draco’s leg, “you’re not gonna lose me, you silly wanker. We’re best friends.”  
  
  
“With benefits,” Draco smirked as his eyes moved over Blaise’s lanky form.  
  
  
“With benefits,” Blaise nodded, “so you really think this is a good idea?”  
  
  
“Of course. It’s *my* idea,” Draco smirked, seeing that Blaise was wavering, his eyes narrowing as he said, “Why don’t we make it more interesting?”  
  
  
“How?”  
  
  
“The winners gets the loser as a slave for two months,” Draco suggested, his tongue wetting his upper lip as his eyes caught Blaise’s, “nothing like that, Zabini. Merlin, and you say I’m the kinky one.”  
  
  
“It’s always the quiet ones, Malfoy,” Blaise reminded Draco with a smirk. It was one of his favorite sayings, something he would often tell Hermione when she’d be surprised by something he said or did, something he imagined uttering to her as he drove her body made with desire.  
  
  
“Tease,” Draco drawled as he caught Blaise’s foot in his hand, preventing it from moving any further up his body. “As I was saying, the loser is available for two months to do whatever the winner wants. A toy, if you will.”  
  
  
“I always knew you were rather fond of being dominated, but I hadn’t realized you aspired to be my play toy, Draco,” Blaise smiled smugly, “Whatever would your Daddy say if he could hear you conspiring to seduce a Muggleborn witch that is best friends with Potter himself and planning to be my toy for two months?”  
  
  
“Knowing my Father, he’d roll his eyes and ask why we simply didn’t share her and scold me for not being Slytherin enough to have such a mature and sinful relationship before reminding me to play nicely,” Draco decided, seeing Blaise’s arched brow and smiling smugly, “Do you really think Severus spends so much free time at the Manor because he likes the decorations? It would appear that I take after my Father in more ways than expected. Though, as pretty as Mum is, I do believe I have much better taste. Hermione, even as a Muggleborn, is ravishing and passionate and intelligent and you, as we have all ready discussed, are most likely descended from Gods.”  
  
  
“I fear I’ve been scarred for life,” Blaise shuddered, “How am I supposed to sit in Potions now?”  
  
  
Draco shrugged, a grimace crossing his face, “Trust me, I wish I had never found out. I came across them in the dining room, on the bloody table where we eat our meals! I’ve not been able to eat at the table since.”  
  
  
“We shall never again speak of Snape and sex again,” Blaise decreed, wishing now that he had not teased Draco about Lucius’ reaction.  
  
  
“Agreed,” Draco nodded emphatically. “So, where were we?”  
  
  
“Agreeing to the terms of the challenge,” Blaise said, admitting, “I’m still not certain that this is a good idea.”  
  
  
“You think too much,” Draco smiled smugly, “Whichever one of us seduces Hermione first gets to keep her and the lose will then become our play toy for two months.”  
  
  
“You do realize that, if I happen to win, I shan’t be needing a play toy?” Blaise remarked, “As understanding as Hermione is, I highly doubt she’d accept that her new boyfriend was also having sex occasionally with his best friend.”  
  
  
“I don’t know,” Draco arched a brow, “she might enjoy watching. She is such a studious girl and loves to learn new things. Besides, as you’re oft to remind me, it’s always the quiet ones.”  
  
  
“Now you decide to actually listen to me,” Blaise muttered as he shifted in the chair, his cock hard from the visions Draco’s words brought to his mind.  
  
  
“I always listen,” Draco smirked, “I just rarely agree. In this case, however, I believe there is some truth to your words. So, do we have a deal?”  
  
  
“As much as I may regret this,” Blaise shook his head and smiled, “we have a deal.”  
  
  
“Shall we seal the bargain?” Draco asked as his eyes moved over Blaise’s lips, desire flashing in their gray depths.  
  
  
“Of course,” Blaise gracefully stood and leaned over, his lips brushing against Draco’s. Tongues touched before he pulled back, his thumb tracing the curve of the blond wizard’s thin lips, “Hermione will be back soon so maybe we should move this to my room.”  
  
  
“Perhaps we should just allow her to catch us shagging and then ask her to join us,” Draco smiled wickedly, “I find that idea very arousing.”  
  
  
“Don’t tempt me,” Blaise groaned as Draco’s hand moved over the bulge in his trousers.  
  
  
“I love tempting you,” Draco said innocently, his hand squeezing Blaise’s hardening cock.  
  
  
Blaise pulled Draco off the sofa and kissed him, their lips crashing against each other, the kiss rough and needy as Blaise moved them towards his room. While he found the idea Hermione joining them exciting and arousing and pretty much his greatest fantasy, he somehow doubted that the brunette witch would agree to such a thing, even if she did find one or both of them attractive. She was unpredictable and daring, but he tended to believe that coming into the room and finding him and Draco having sex would probably shock her and guarantee that neither of them had a chance at winning her heart. When they reached his room, he kicked the door shut and pushed Draco onto his bed, a wicked smile crossing his handsome face as the two lovers began to forget about everything except each other.  
  
  
Hermione sat on the floor, her cheeks flushed, her breathing erratic, and that was just from witnessing one kiss. Well, she definitely had her proof that there was something besides just friendship between the two gorgeous wizards. Holy fucking hell, that had been the most erotic thing she’d ever seen in her life. They were sexy as hell, dark and light, Draco’s pale flesh against Blaise’s golden skin.  
  
  
She squirmed as she imagined what they must be doing next door, moaning softly as she realized that she wanted to watch them together, wanted to sit and watch them shag. Draco knew her well, the sneaky bastard. She quietly got up and moved from her room, sneaking out before either of them realized she had been there listening. Once she was in the hallway, she hurried to the front door, knowing she needed to get to Hogsmeade before Harry and Ron started worrying.  
  
  
After she was outside, she began to reflect on everything she had just heard and seen during her walk to Hogsmeade. The two boys she liked both liked her and wanted her. Instead of being forced to choose, they both seemed to find the idea of sharing her arousing, as did she. Merlin, she was turning into a wanton hussy, seriously contemplating having a relationship with both of them. She had never had a relationship before, focused on her studies and helping Harry, and here she was thinking she could honestly attempt a complicated relationship involving her and two gorgeous Pureblood wizards.  
  
  
Of course, a nagging voice in her mind reminded her, Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape didn’t seem to have any problems with their twisted relationship. She wondered how Narcissa had decided which one to marry if she did love them both, though Hermione had to admit that she had a preference for Blaise so that might have been the case with Narcissa. She would have felt sorry for Snape but realized he was probably happier than she’d have thought.  
  
  
Blaise and Draco had made a bet regarding seducing her, the prize being the loser as a toy and her. She couldn’t believe they’d actually bet over which one could seduce her! The very idea was outrageous and so typically male, she thought crossly. As she walked, she continued to think. A sly smile suddenly crossed her lips. They wanted to play their silly game and make their immature wagers instead of just telling her how they felt. That was fine. She had always had a fondness for games for herself. A wicked gleam entered her coffee colored eyes as she walked, a plan of action slowly being devised in her brilliant mind.  
  
  
She might not be in Slytherin, but she knew that she was as sneaky and as cunning as any in that House and had the advantage of being aware of their bet. She had to admit that she did want them both. Call her greedy or selfish or just smart, but it was the truth. It definitely didn’t seem like they’d have any problems sharing judging from what they had been discussing and by that steamy kiss and the glimpses of flesh she’d seen as hands had moved over hard bodies, her eyes glazing slightly as her cheeks flushed from the memory.  
  
  
Recollecting her thoughts, she focused on her plan. Unbeknownst to them, she was going to play their game, she was going to accept the bet that was issued since, technically, she had been there listening and no specific name was mentioned. Of course, if her plan worked, she didn’t think they’d be too upset about her eavesdropping. Oh yes, she smiled smugly as her eyes gleamed with anticipation and arousal, she’d play with their game all right. Winner takes all.  



	2. Saturday

"You look tense," Blaise told Hermione, his indigo eyes moving over her curvaceous body and focusing on her pretty face as she looked at him and smiled brilliantly. He had been watching her read for nearly an hour, trying to think of some way to begin his seduction, finally deciding on something subtle. A massage. He knew he was quite good at them, had given her one before during an extremely stressful week of studying before the holidays, though he had kept it friendly and not attempted to turn it into anything sexy. Tonight, however, he had plans to demonstrate just how good he was with his hands in hopes she’d start looking at him as something more than another platonic friend.  
  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked with what she hoped was a flirty tone. She had no experience at this stuff, teasing boys and playing romantic games, but she had given a lot of thought to her plan and was determined that she was going to win. She had read enough Muggle romance novels, the romantic books being one of her few secret weaknesses, so she had a good idea what was required to do a proper seduction. Thankfully, she had the knowledge that both boys were interested in her, which gave her the courage to act totally out of character and become somewhat brazen and flirty for this plan to work.  
  
  
It appeared that Blaise was preparing to begin his seduction of her if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. In a way, she had hoped he would at least wait until the following day to give her more time to prepare her own plans, but she was ready. She guessed that meant it was time to start playing with him. Merlin, he looked gorgeous. His hair was disheveled and sexy, his eyes most decidedly desire filled as he looked at her and she had to wonder if she was blind for not noticing before or if he had been guarded until making that silly bet with Draco. Either way, she could now clearly see his lust for her.  
  
  
"If you’d like, I can give you a massage," he offered casually, trying to act as though it was merely a friendly offer.  
  
  
"Oh Blaise, would you?" she smiled gratefully, cringing slightly as she heard the breathless tone in her voice. She watched him smile as he stood and moved to sit beside her on the sofa, settling his large frame on the couch and moving his hand to the back of her neck. She gasped at the warm touch, her eyes flying to his face, seeing his eyes watching her with the same intensity he gave to everything he loved. She gave him a friendly smile, hoping he couldn’t see the yearning in her eyes as she changed position so he could reach her neck.  
  
  
Blaise shifted on the sofa, spreading his legs as he said huskily, "Why don’t you sit in front of me?"  
  
  
Hermione could feel her heart beat racing as she decided there was no way to refuse his logical suggestion. She moved to sit between his legs, her eyes closing as his legs moved against hers, her arse snug against his pelvis. Merlin, she could feel his erection against her butt, her head falling forward as his hands moved to her shoulders, his large fingers beginning to move in a kneading manner. She began to moan softly, the sound not only part of her seduction of him. He had such talented fingers.  
  
  
Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, he realized belatedly. He was tense and his cock felt as if it might very well explode inside his trousers. She was moaning softly, his mind imagining her making that sound as he was thrusting into her, which did not help the condition of his cock. She smelled so good. Cinnamon and oranges and jasmine plus a unique scent that was entirely her own. He froze when she moved closer to him, her arse rubbing against his erection.  
  
  
He bit his lip at the sensation spreading over his body from her unknowingly applying pressure against his hard shaft. Her soft hair was moving against his hands as she rolled her head, continuing to moan, sounding as if she was in the throes of ecstasy instead of merely being massaged. Blaise felt himself lowering his head, his breath against her shoulder, wanting to kiss her neck, wanting to move his hands lower to caress her full breasts, wanting to unzip his pants and rip her knickers off and take her right there on the fucking sofa and give her a real reason to moan so wantonly.  
  
  
Her nipples were hard, her breasts aching, wetness dripping between her thighs. She honestly thought she might come just from feeling his hands on her neck and shoulders and his erection pressing against her butt. Judging from the feel of the bulge she was rubbing against, he was very well endowed. Trying to remember that she had a plan, a plan that did not include breaking down the first night and begging him to take her, she moved her hands to rest on his legs, feeling his breath against her neck and wondering if he was going to kiss her, not sure if she could keep with the plan if he did that, knowing she wasn’t prepared for the kissing yet. That would be Friday, the day before she planned to win. She leaned forward slightly, moving so he was no longer able to have easy access to her neck, relieved that she had a plan and was stubborn enough to follow it, no matter how difficult.  
  
  
Hermione deliberately moved her butt closer to him, finding it very arousing that she was the reason for his erection, that she was the reason he had made his foolish wager with Draco, that he cared for her and thought he might be able to love her. Gods, she wanted him, not just physically. She wanted his heart, his adoration, his love. She again thanked her rare case of absentmindedness that had caused her to be in her room during his talk with Draco, knowing that there was a good chance she never would have figured out that the two handsome wizards she had imagined unattainable actually fancied her.  
  
  
Blaise was positive that this had been a very bad idea. She smelled so good, felt so good, sounded so good. He was going to embarrass himself if he didn’t stop this, having no idea how his plan at seducing her had gotten so out of hand. She seemed entirely unaffected, enjoying his massage and not finding the situation at all arousing. He, on the other hand, was hard as a rock and he knew his boxers must be wet from his leaking cock and he was beginning to think the bet wasn’t worth losing his sanity. Why had he let Draco talk him into this? How could he seduce her when everything about her aroused and distracted him? He couldn’t back out now, though, knowing that Draco would be obstinate and refuse to stop the bed until one of them won. Blaise just hoped he survived that long!  
  
  
He was beginning to move against her rear. She could feel his unconscious movement as his hands moved over her neck, shoulders, and back. A wicked part of her wondered if she could make him come like this, just from moaning softly and moving against him. She felt guilty suddenly, knowing that Blaise really cared about her and had not been eager to participate in the bet. It seemed rather mean to excite him like this knowing that he wanted her and had mentioned a future with her.  
  
  
Reminding herself that they were the ones that started the game by making their bet, she tried focus on the plan. She’d get what she wanted then and so would he. Just a week. She could play with them for a week without feeling guilty, surely? They had planned to seduce her, her mind all too easily imagining the variety of scenarios they would try, and she would have been an unwitting pawn in their game of ‘who gets to keep Hermione’. It was actually fortunate for them that she had overheard their discussion and changed the game to ‘making Draco and Blaise beg’.  
  
  
Hermione stood up, giving him a grateful smile, licking her lips when she saw that his eyes were almost black and full of desire and need. She brushed her lips against his cheek, whispering in his ear, "Thank you, Blaise. I feel all relaxed now."  
  
  
Straightening back up, she picked up her book and covered a yawn, "Gosh, now I’m sleepy. You’re very good with your hands, Blaise. I may have to arrange a weekly massage from you. Good night. Sweet dreams."  
  
  
"Good night, Hermione," Blaise managed to say without groaning at the idea of making this a weekly ritual, her all smiling and relaxed and him tense and hard. He watched her walk into her room, his eyes moving over her form as he counted to ten, once the door was shut, he was on his feet and his hand was unzipping his trousers. He freed himself as he stumbled into his room. Falling onto his bed, he kicked at his pants, his hand stroking his cock.  
  
  
His eyes were glazed with passion as his hand moved swiftly over his erection. He could still smell her, feel her, his left hand clutching the cover as he arched into his hand. He was sweating, his curly black hair falling across his forehead as he moved his hand quickly. With a grunt, he came, his pelvis arching off the bed, his seed spilling onto his hand and stomach. Bloody hell, that had been nearly as intense as his orgasm that afternoon while shagging Draco. Taking several gasping breaths, Blaise laid against his bed, his eyes a dark violet as he ran his clean hand through his hair as he slowly began to relax. His eyes began to drift close, his long lashes fluttering as he slowly fell asleep, a sexy smile on his full lips.  
  



	3. Sunday

Blaise woke up to find that he was sleeping with his shirt on, his trousers down around his ankles, and his stomach and hand coated with his dried release. This was not a good way to wake up, the raven-haired Slytherin decided as he sat up and surveyed himself. With a low groan, he finished removing his pants and boxers and then swung his long legs over the side of his bed. As he stood, he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his slender shoulders, tossing it on the floor beside his bed. He’d pick up his clothes later, after a shower. He entered his bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping under the warm water after using the restroom.  
  
  
He loved his morning showers. There was just something so refreshing about the steamy water cascading down his naked body, the dark wizard finding them invigorating and somewhat arousing. After washing his hair and body, he leaned against the shower wall, his head on his right arm and his left hand moving down to stroke his morning erection. His eyes were a dark violet as his fingers wrapped around his cock, his mind easily remembering the feel of Hermione from the previous evening. Instead of her leaving with a platonic kiss, he imagined her moving to straddle him, her hands on his body as she kissed him.  
  
  
He moaned softly as his hand increased the speed of his strokes, closing his eyes as he took the fantasy farther. Hermione on the sofa beneath him, her clothes on the floor, his mouth on her breast, her soft voice begging him to fuck her, to love her, his cock thrusting into her wet pussy. The raven-haired wizard had a vivid imagination when it came to Hermione, having learned her different smiles and expressions and even her laughs over the years he had been infatuated with her. He knew her scent, knew ever curve of her face, even knew that there were five freckles on the right side of her neck below her ear and that she was ticklish after hugging her once and brushing his fingers against her ribs and causing her to giggle.  
  
  
He knew a lot about her after watching her and getting to know her throughout the last four years, but he was greedy. He wanted to know everything about her, to learn ever freckle on her body, to learn what made her moan, what made her beg, what caused her eyes to gleam with desire and excitement, to hear the sounds she made as they made love, to smell the scent of her mixed with the scent of him and sex and sweat, knowing that it would be intoxicating. Remembering her moans from the previous evening, he concentrated on the fantasy in his mind, her legs wrapped around his waist, her mouth on his as they enjoyed one another. It didn’t take long before his body arched forward, his release spilling onto his hand and the side of the shower wall.  
  
  
Taking several gasps of breath, the tall Slytherin slowly straightened up, his head falling back as the water rained down on his face and dripped down his nude body. Blaise straightened his head, opening his eyes and moving his left hand up to the shower’s spray. After he washed his hands clean of seed, he stopped the water, his hands moving to his hair and wringing out some of the water from the curly black locks. He stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel, rubbing his hair first then moving the white material over his body. He was nearly dried off when he heard a noise in his room. Before he could move, the bathroom door swung open and Hermione walked in.  
  
  
"Blaise? Do you have a towel I can borr," the rest of her words were lost as she stared at the magnificent sight in front of her. Naked Blaise. Wet naked Blaise. Holy fuck. When she’d decided to disturb him that morning wearing her naughtiest nightie, one she had bought on impulse when doing her shopping for Christmas that year, she had expected him to find him sleeping. She had heard him in the bathroom and, honestly, it had never occurred to her that he might be in the shower. A wave of arousal washed over has as her eyes moved over his body. Definitely a God somewhere in his lineage, she decided as her eyes noticed the long cock resting against his thigh, watching as it twitched under her gaze.  
  
  
"Hermione!" Blaise managed to stammer, pulling his towel around his waist, knowing that he must be blushing. Merlin, the look in her eyes…he could feel his cock starting to react, turning away from her as he fumbled for a clean towel, assuming that was what completed her sentence. He inhaled sharply when he felt a warm finger on his left shoulder.  
  
  
"You have a tattoo," Hermione was surprised, her finger tracing the Italian words. "What’s it say?"  
  
  
"è sempre quei calmi," he repeated in perfect Italian.  
  
  
"And that means?" Hermione prompted, trying to ignore the heat that spread over her as his husky voice spoke his native language.  
  
  
"It’s always the quiet ones," he whispered as he turned to face her, her eyes meeting his as her hand now rested against his collarbone.  
  
  
She smiled slightly, "Why does that not surprise me?"  
  
  
"Draco dared me to get it over the summer," Blaise confessed, "but I’m rather fond of it now."  
  
  
"I’m sorry about just walking in here and, um, seeing," she made a gesture with her hand that included his entire frame. She would wager that a peak at the mirror would find that her cheeks were the color of Ron’s hair.  
  
  
Blaise noticed the flush in her cheeks, the way her eyes kept moving over his chest before looking into his, realizing that she was affected by his nudity. Well, well, well, maybe this morning wasn’t starting off as badly as he had thought. He smiled slowly as he told her, "Don’t worry about it, Hermione. You needed a towel?"  
  
  
"Yes," she nodded, taking the towel he handed her and bringing it against her chest. With one last longing gaze at him, she said, "Thank you, Blaise," and then turned to leave.  
  
  
"Hermione," Blaise called after her, his indigo eyes sweeping over her body as he noticed the sheer and sexy negligee she was wearing, his cock hardening beneath the towel, his hands fumbling with the white cloth as he tried to conceal his erection.  
  
  
"Yes?" she turned to glance at him over her shoulder, appreciating the opportunity for one last ogle.  
  
  
His eyes moved over her, noticing the way the flimsy material molded her full breasts and skimmed across her curvy hips before falling mid-thigh. She had gorgeous legs, he realized, having never really been able to see them before when she wasn‘t wearing trousers or a long skirt. Bloody hell, she was even more lovely than he‘d imagined. His eyes caught hers, his lips curving into a sexy smile as he said, "That color looks stunning on you."  
  
  
"Oh," she whispered as his eyes blazed a path over her body, feeling as if his hands had touched her instead of just his gaze. She smiled, "Thank you," before she hastily retreated from the bathroom before she pushed him against the wall and snogged him.  
  
  
Blaise watched her leave, her nightie twirling around the soft curves of her arse, giving him a glimpse of her emerald green knickers as she left his bathroom. With a groan, he dropped the towel and stepped back into the shower, turning it on as cold as it could get as his hand began an action that was becoming increasingly familiar.


	4. Monday

Surprisingly, there had been no awkwardness between her and Blaise following the ‘bathroom incident’ the previous day, as she had taken to calling it in her thoughts. There was an awareness between them, an attraction had always been there but now it was palpable every time they looked at one another. Despite this unspoken recognition of mutual desire, things were comfortable and possibly even better than before. She now didn’t feel quite so silly around him, knowing that he had fancied her for so long and that she wasn’t being a fool for having feelings for him.  
  
  
It was now Monday evening and Blaise had just gone to meet with a group of second year Hufflepuffs that he tutored every two weeks. She was scheduled to meet Draco in the library to work on their project for Ancient Runes that was due the following day. It was actually complete, the two of them finishing it within two days of receiving the assignment, but with Blaise tutoring, it had seemed a good time to look over the information one last time. It was also the perfect opportunity to begin playing with Draco.  
  
  
The brunette looked in the mirror and studied her reflection. Making a face, she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get it under some sort of control. It was useless, the curly locks refusing to be tamed at all. She was dressed casually since it was after dinner, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue button up shirt. She undid the top two buttons, nibbling on her lip as she wondered if she could actually go to the library with her cleavage displayed in such a way. Remembering Draco’s smug smile the previous afternoon, her eyes took on a determined gleam and her lips curved into a smile as she undid one more button. Merlin, it was strange that one button could make such a change.  
  
  
You could now see the creamy tops of her full breasts, pressing against the shirt and making them look rather fetching. She leaned forward, eyes widening as she saw the view. She was surprised that she was not feeling nervous about being around Draco with this tight shirt on and flaunting the breasts she normally kept concealed beneath loose shirts. Instead, she felt excited and daring. Draco Malfoy was a breast man, something she had heard him discussing on occasion with Blaise. With that information, Hermione knew exactly how to begin her seduction of Draco. Distract him by showing off her boobs and entice him, confuse him, get him interested enough to succumb to her plans.  
  
  
The Head Girl put on a robe over her casual clothes and gathered her books for Ancient Runes before heading to the library. She found that Draco was all ready there, his books open and spread over the table in front of him. Since he had not noticed her presence, she took a moment to study him. He was wearing a charcoal gray sweater that caused his blond hair to look even more pale, his hair loose and brushing against his shoulders, his robe on the seat behind him. He had pushed the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows and was concentrating on the book in front of him. She could have stood there for hours simply watching him, but she had no intention of being late for their meeting.  
  
  
She walked to the table and put her books down, giving him a bright smile as she greeted him, "Good evening, Draco."  
  
  
"Granger," he nodded as his eyes moved over her face.  
  
  
"Hermione," she corrected him for what had to be the hundredth time since school had started.  
  
  
"Granger," he smirked in response, his gray eyes flashing with amusement as he waited for her annoyed groan and glare that usually followed his deliberate teasing.  
  
  
"I hope you haven’t been waiting long," Hermione replied, biting her tongue to resist sticking it out at his intentional provoking. She saw his eyes flash with surprise that he quickly hid, studying her suspiciously. Trust the sneaky bastard to realize she was up to something even before she’d begun her seduction. Time to distract him, she decided with a crafty smile. She fanned herself, "Merlin, it’s warm in here this evening."  
  
  
"Is it?" he arched a brow, his expression guarded. Something was going on, though he wasn’t entirely sure what. For one, Hermione rarely missed an opportunity to call him an annoying prat for refusing to use her first name. For another, she was looking at him and being friendly and smiling as if she was happy to see him.  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked as she saw the distrustful look on his face. Gods, could the handsome blond be any more difficult? He was supposed to be attempting to seduce her, after all, which meant he should have been smirking and flirting and not looking at her as if she was up to something sneaky. The Gryffindor realized that her plans for Draco might have to be altered since it was obvious that, even if he did care for her and wanted her, he was not so overcome with desire that she could tease and play with him like she had with Blaise.  
  
  
She and Blaise were actually close friends and were comfortable around each other so her games with him had been subtle and effective because he hadn’t noticed a huge change in her behavior since there really hadn’t been one. Draco would require a more delicate approach, she realized. She couldn’t just flirt brazenly and casually touch him without possibly alerting him to her plans. Luckily, she had not planned to be direct with him, knowing Draco well enough to know that he’d like the challenge far more than an eager participant.  
  
  
"I was about to ask you that," he drawled lazily, his eyes watching her face for any signs to indicate what was different about her.  
  
  
"It’s just been a long day," Hermione replied honestly, shrugging as she added, "I also couldn’t sleep last night so I’m a bit tired. Regardless, let’s look over our assignment so I can work on next week’s Potions reading."  
  
  
"Ah, there’s the Granger I know and loathe," he smiled smugly, relaxing a little when her overly friendly smile was replaced by the usual slight smile that he was accustomed to. He would be able to begin his plans to seduce her now that he wasn’t preoccupied with her odd behavior. He moved his hand through his hair, ruffling it in a way he had heard girls found sexy. He looked at her and noticed that she wasn’t even looking at him to notice his perfectly tousled hair.  
  
  
"You always say the sweetest things, Malfoy," she snorted, rolling her eyes as she opened her book and removed her notes for their assignment.  
  
  
"What can I say? I’m a charming bloke," Draco smirked as he sat back in his chair, stretching in a way that caused his sweater to tighten and show off his muscular chest and shoulders. He wanted Hermione, had wanted her for longer than he’d ever wanted anything without getting it, and he now had the incentive of winning his bet with Blaise to openly pursue the willful Gryffindor.  
  
  
"It must be nice in that wacky world you call reality," Hermione mused thoughtfully as she looked at him, doing her best to ignore the attractive picture he presented. Okay, ignore wasn’t the right word. How could she possibly ignore the gorgeous blond wizard? His hair was perfectly disheveled and giving him an appearance of someone that had just been properly snogged, her fingers itching to run through the pale blond locks in a similar way they always longed to tangle in Blaise’s curly black hair. His sweater was a perfect compliment to his hair and alabaster skin, causing his eyes to look even more gray than usual. And he was now sporting that sexy smirk that never failed to cause her body to tingle in all the right places. She looked into his eyes and smiled, "If you can control your need to constantly compliment yourself for a few moments, can we review this assignment? I promise that, afterwards, you can be as arrogant as normal and tell anyone that will listen, or ignore you while pretending to listen, how special and wonderful you truly are."  
  
  
"I always knew you loved me, Granger," he winked at the brunette witch, watching her roll eyes but noticing that she looked at his chest and licked her lips before looking back at her book. He resisted the urge to smile triumphantly at the knowledge that she had finally given him a look of female appreciation, knowing that it was a very small and brief look but confident that his seduction would be successful. He would have to be patient, which was quite annoying because, contrary to the popular saying, patience was *not* one of his many virtues, but he had to admit that Hermione would be worth the wait.  
  
  
Hermione looked up and caught his eyes, her lips curving into a naughty smile as she lowered her voice and purred, "Show me what you’ve got, Draco."  
  
  
"What?" Draco’s smugness faded as he gawked at the Head Girl. His eyes darkened with desire as his breath caught from the lusty gleam in her coffee colored eyes.  
  
  
"Let me see your part of the assignment," Hermione spoke slowly, as if she was speaking to a first year, doing her best not to waver at the look of need in his eyes. She gave him an innocent look, acting as if she had not just practically propositioned him in a very wicked way.  
  
  
"Assignment?" he repeated dumbly, shaking his head slightly as he realized he must have been fantasizing again. She was looking at him as if he was daft and her voice was patronizing and smug. Bugger it all, he thought crossly. He was supposed to be seducing her not imagining illicit suggestions coming from those delectable lips. And now her voice had taken that haughty ‘I know everything’ tone that always made him hard, his cock stirring in his trousers as his eyes looked from her lips to her eyes.  
  
  
"Ancient Runes? The class we’re both taking on Tuesdays and Thursdays after lunch?" Hermione prompted, her lips curving into a slight grin as she decided it was time to step up her game. She casually unbuttoned her robe and shrugged it off, hearing his sharp gasp as she leaned forward and gave him a perfect view of her full bosom as she adjusted the robe on her seat. Looking up suddenly, she felt a wave of arousal wash over her at the look of desire and need in his gorgeous gray eyes that were now a dark gray that nearly matched his sweater.  
  
  
"I know the class, you daft bint," he muttered as he stared at her ample breasts. Merlin, they were even better than he’d imagined. His lips parted as he imagined moving around the table, ripping her shirt open, and then licking and sucking and nibbling on her beautiful breasts. He wagered he could have her shuddering beneath him and coming with his name on her pretty lips just from sucking her breasts, his hand moving between his legs to adjust his cock that was now fully hard and pressing against his trousers. He reluctantly moved his eyes from her breasts, his hand remaining on his hard shaft and squeezing slightly to alleviate some of the pressure as he looked at the notes spread out around him.  
  
  
"Merlin, Malfoy, where is your head tonight?" Hermione asked, deliberately emphasizing the word ‘head’ when she noticed his hand move beneath the table as he had ogled her breasts. Her nipples were hard and pressing against the thin material of her bra and her body felt as if the room was thirty degrees warmer just from the heat in his eyes. She felt a sense of power as she played with Draco, more so than her game with Blaise. She hadn’t wanted power with Blaise, wanting to tease the dark Slytherin and seduce him but not control him.  
  
  
With Draco, possibly due to their tumultuous relationship, she wanted to gain the upper hand, wanted to have him begging her to allow him permission to touch her, wanted him desperate for her. By Saturday, she planned to have him consumed with desire and need, willing to admit defeat, something she was certain the proud Slytherin would be reluctant to do even under the most promising of circumstances, willing to admit he wanted her, willing to admit he cared for her.  
  
  
She knew it was wrong to play with the two wizards she could very well love like this, but she kept reminding herself of their bet and telling herself that they did deserve this, Draco more so than Blaise. She stood up and moved to his side of the table, feeling his heated gaze following her every movement, her body feeling as if he was caressing her instead of merely looking at her. Gathering all her infamous Gryffindor courage, she moved behind him. Leaning forward, she rested her right hand on the table and used her left to move amongst his notes. Her actions caused her breasts to move against his shoulder, his scent surrounding her as she turned her head and inhaled his unique aroma.  
  
  
"See something you like, Granger?" Draco asked lazily as he noticed her eyes on his face. He wasn’t entirely sure why she had decided to move behind him to find his notes, but he wasn’t one to complain when things worked out in his favor. He could have sworn she was flirting with him earlier and now she was sniffing his neck and rubbing those glorious breasts on his shoulder. He had planned to seduce her but he was more than happy to sit back and let her do the seducing if she had suddenly realized that he was the most attractive wizard at this school. She was so bloody complicated, though, that he couldn’t be certain of anything when it came to Hermione Granger.  
  
  
"I’m looking for your notes, Malfoy," Hermione said dryly, this nothing compared to being caught ogling naked Blaise in the bathroom the previous morning so she did not even blush, which supported her indifferent attitude towards his sexy smile and gorgeous eyes and wickedly angelic face and striking body.  
  
  
"I hadn’t realized that I had transcribed them on my neck and face," Draco smirked as he arched a pale brow, "however, I do believe they’re right here." He found the parchment with his part of the assignment and showed it to her, expecting her to blush at being caught staring at him or to simper and bat her lashes if she was, indeed, flirting with him.  
  
  
Instead, she merely took the notes from him and read them, moving forward slightly so that he had a perfect view of her breasts through the open shirt. When she shifted against him, her hair brushed the back of his neck and he could smell the scent of jasmine and citrus. He noticed that this position allowed him to see even more of her creamy skin and he could make out that she was wearing a red bra. He wondered if she had matching knickers, his tongue moving along his lower lip as he openly ogled her breasts since her attention was on the parchment and not him.  
  
  
"This looks accurate," Hermione declared, though she honestly hadn’t been able to read a word of his neat and precise handwriting because all she could think about was how much she wished it was Saturday and that this silly game was over and that she’d won and had them both in her bed shagging her until they were all too tired to move.  
  
  
"Of course it is," Draco sniffed rudely, annoyed that she had dared think his work would be incorrect. With a devious smile, his moved his hand over hers to take the parchment, letting his fingers stroke her hand as he retrieved his notes. His thumb moved across her palm, listening with interest as she inhaled sharply at his fleeting touch, watching her eyes stare at their joined hands as her lips parted. Maybe it wasn’t going to require much patience after all, he thought smugly, enjoying the reaction she was unable to conceal. His voice husky, he asked, "Was there something else you wanted from me, Hermione?"  
  
  
Merlin, he’d said her name. No, scratch that. He had just purred her name with a slight growl at the very end, and she was about to drool on his robes. Plan. That’s right. There was a plan. Get it together girl, she scolded herself. No attacking Draco in the library no matter how sexy he might look. Besides, even though it was entirely foolish considering she honestly planned to seduce both Draco and Blaise, she wanted her first kiss to be with Blaise, the boy she had cared about for several years. She was attracted to Draco and could very well grow to care about him if he’d let his guard down and allow her inside the shell he kept around his heart, but she was all ready half in love with Blaise and wanted him to be her first kiss.  
  
  
Reminding herself of the plan and the fact that Draco was the instigator for the silly bet in the first place, Hermione released the parchment quickly and stepped back. She gave him a bemused smile as her eyes moved over his face before she looked into his eyes and said, "I can’t think of a single thing, Draco," before she smirked and moved back to her seat. She saw his smile widen as he watched her, his eyes gleaming with desire and awareness and recognition of an unspoken challenge.  
  
  
Refusing to acknowledge that she had been playing with him, she gave him her best ’I’m merely tolerating your presence’ smile before focusing on her Potions reading, her eyes gleaming with excitement from the game she was playing with both of her boys. Her lips curved into a devious smile as she thought about them and the game they were playing and how damn stimulating it was to know that two handsome wizards wanted her and found her arousing and loving the way they both made her feel, physically and mentally and emotionally. She resolved to make it through this week without breaking down or forgetting her plan, the knowledge of the reward awaiting them all on Saturday causing her smile to become wicked as she tried to focus on her reading.  



	5. Tuesday

Blaise felt the wind in his hair as he chased after Draco, his lips curved into a determined smile as the blond Slytherin expertly darted around the evening sky, laughing as Blaise attempted to catch him. The raven-haired wizard loved to fly, loved the freedom of flying, the wind in his hair, nothing on his mind except the openness of the sky ahead of him. However, he hated quidditch. Flying for fun was great, but once you added the competitiveness to it by turning it into a sport, it was something he could do without. He was very competitive, of course, that seeming to be a trait amongst many of his House, but his concentration was on his grades and mental abilities and not some silly sport that could send you to the infirmary.  
  
  
That being said, he had accepted Draco’s offer for a scrimmage after dinner to give him the opportunity to release a little of his frustrations regarding the entire Hermione situation. It had been three days since he had agreed to Draco’s wager but he didn’t feel as if he was making much progress at all. As soon as it felt like he was moving forward, she’d give him the same platonic smile or ruffle his hair like he was her brother instead of a potential lover and he’d end up back where he started. True, there was now an awareness in her gaze when she looked at him that had never been there before and there had been several times since Saturday that he had caught her looking at him with desire and affection in those pretty brown eyes. He hoped that meant his subtle seduction was working. If he could entice her physically, perhaps she would be more open to the idea of loving him.  
  
  
Of course, Draco had been smug and very happy most the day, not giving him specifics but Blaise knew it had to be about their study session together the previous evening. That was another reason that Blaise had accepted the offer for a game of Quidditch, having the impulse to send a bludger to the back of Draco’s blond head and knocking the cocky wizard off his broom. As it was, he resisted that urge and simply played the game with the group of Slytherins and a few Hufflepuff that Draco had graciously allowed to participate so there would be enough players for it to be fun. They’d been playing for half an hour and his shoulders and upper body were all ready becoming sore, reminding him why he preferred books to bludgers.  
  
  
He only gave the game half his attention, the majority of his focus on what he could do to further his seduction of Hermione. A part of him really hated the idea of Draco succeeding, knowing that the blond did care about the brunette witch more than he’d ever admit, having seen sincerity in his friend’s gray eyes on Saturday when they’d discussed Hermione, but also knowing that he’d wanted her first. Merlin, he was sounding as immature and spoiled as Draco, he realized with a frown.  
  
  
If Hermione chose Draco, he would respect her decision. He might not like it, might know that he could make her just as happy as Draco could, might know that he would happily spend the rest of his long life worshipping her and being completely devoted to her, but he would accept it because he knew, without a doubt, that Draco would cherish her and treat her like a Goddess and love her the way she deserved. Just as he knew that Draco would accept him being chosen, both just wanting Hermione to be happy.  
  
  
In some ways, he did wish there was a way that they could all be together. He cared for Draco, love not really being a word to describe what he shared with the blond but it was close, and he enjoyed shagging his friend. There was respect, admiration, affection, and friendship between the two old friends and Blaise enjoyed having a close relationship with Draco. He was willing, however, to keep it strictly friendship should Hermione choose him, and he knew that Draco would be faithful to anyone he loved, the blond having a strict moral code that might surprise those that only thought of him as a flirtatious playboy.  
  
  
Most people would be surprised if they found out that Draco had only been involved with a couple of people in his eighteen years. Besides Blaise, which was the only long-term relationship Draco had had, there had been a brief affair with an upperclassman the previous year that had been entirely sexual and very discrete and that was the blond wizard’s entire sexual history. Draco played the part well, though, knowing exactly how to tease and entice and seduce even if he didn’t have the practical experience to back up his skills.  
  
  
Blaise, himself, had had a summer fling with a witch he met when he’d been at his family’s villa in Italy the previous year. She hadn’t been looking for anything serious, had been a few years older, and had taught him how to please a woman during their two month affair. He had always been an excellent student and had wanted to learn everything from Sofia while he had an opportunity. Unlike Draco, Blaise did not have that natural confidence that led to speculation about his sexual prowess so he was able to remain aloof and not worry about people focusing on his physical knowledge instead of his academic performance.  
  
  
Which brought him back to Hermione. He knew how to seduce, had been given high marks from Sofia by the time he came back to school, knew he could have her crying out his name and eager for more if given the chance. He wanted more than sex, though, and that need caused him to be less assured in his seduction. He wanted to make love to Hermione, to taste her and touch her and learn every sound she made and see every expression cross her face as he brought her pleasure, wanted to see love in her eyes.  
  
  
There, he’d admitted it. He’d thought the L word. He cared about her and could easily love her and he wanted her to feel the same way. He didn’t want some meaningless relationship based on physical need. He might only be eighteen, but he wasn’t the type for random flings. Even his affair with Sofia had meant something, the pretty witch being someone he had known for several years and considered a friend. Besides, Hermione was someone he could imagine having in his life until they were both old and surrounded by grandchildren.  
  
  
Was it terribly wrong of him to imagine Draco with them? She and Draco were the most important people in his life besides his family, and he selfishly loved to contemplate a future with both the people he cared about. Children with her gorgeous eyes and pale blond hair or his eyes and her lovely caramel colored hair. He knew such thoughts were foolish since she had not even consented to date either of them, but, in the corners of his mind, those thoughts were there. But, mostly, he just wanted a future with Hermione in it.  
  
  
She meant that much to him, his feelings for her having evolved from fascination into infatuation into friendship and finally nearly love. He couldn’t honestly say he loved her, knowing that it would require her acceptance of him and her reciprocated love before he could sincerely make that claim. It was the closest to love it could be without being involved with her. They had become friends, sharing their thoughts and ideas and dreams, the brunette confiding things to him and Draco that she did not even tell Potter and Weasley, mostly because the Gryffindors probably wouldn’t understand, trusting them both as they all became closer.  
  
  
Blaise caught up with Draco, smirking at the blond as he did an elaborate maneuver to show off to his lover. He could care less about the bloody game, wasn’t even entirely sure what side had won, though he could assume they had since Draco was smiling and having fun instead of glaring and sulking. Blaise stopped thinking about Hermione and the seduction attempts and school for a while as he started playing an impromptu game of chase with Draco, knowing they had a little bit longer before curfew would require them to go back inside. By the time they landed, his shoulder and back felt as if he had been hexed, muscles aching that he hadn’t been aware he had.  
  
  
"Bloody hell, remind me not to play with you anymore," he told Draco as he rubbed his shoulder, making a face as a muscle pulled.  
  
  
"You like playing with me," Draco smirked as he moved behind his best friend, his gray eyes serious as he tried to determine if Blaise was just sore from playing the unfamiliar game or if he might have pulled something while playing. He enjoyed a game as much as the next bloke, but not when it hurt someone he cared about. He was often thankful that Blaise was not a quidditch player, knowing it would distract him just a bit from his duties as captain of the Slytherin team this year if he was worried about someone he cared about getting injured. Once he confirmed that Blaise was whining about the normal aches and pains from playing the strenuous game, he smiled wickedly and slapped his friend on the shoulder, "You’re getting old, Zabini. I swear you’re groaning about aches and pains worse than your Grandfather."  
  
  
"Scopata fuori," Blaise said sweetly, his indigo eyes narrowing as he refused to show Draco that his body was in pain from the slap.  
  
  
"Soltanto se lo unite," Draco retorted and moved out of the way so Blaise couldn’t hit him.  
  
  
"I am in pain so I shan’t bother attempting a witty response that you would fail to surpass," Blaise said dryly, making a face as his hand tried to reach the part of his back that hurt the worst.  
  
  
Draco simply laughed as they entered the Slytherin Quidditch quarters. They stripped off their sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower, the blond closing his eyes as the water relaxed him. He considered helping Blaise wash his back, but he had to meet Abbott for patrol pretty soon so there wasn’t time to get anything started with his lover. He could have used the release, in all honesty. His game with Hermione the previous evening had left him hard and aching, and had reminded Draco exactly why he had become infatuated with the brunette witch in the first place. She was not only brilliant and beautiful, but she was also daring and cunning and sexy as sin.  
  
  
Just thinking about her caused his cock to begin to stir, the blond moving his hand down his stomach and slowly stroking his erection. He and Blaise were the only people in the Team quarters and he’d done far more than masturbate with Blaise over the last few years so he didn’t hesitate in starting to wank. When he felt warm fingers join his, he opened one eye lazily, his lips curving into a smile as he asked, "What do you think you’re doing, Zabini?"  
  
  
"Thought it looked like you could use a little help with that," Blaise grinned as he stepped closer, his lips finding Draco’s as the water showered down on their nude bodies. He groaned when Draco’s hand found his own hard cock, the two wizards stroking one another quickly, wasting no time with tenderness. He had been lost in thoughts of Hermione joining him and Draco in the shower, his shaft hardening almost painfully before he became aware of the fact that Draco had a similar predicament.  
  
  
"You always were the smart one," Draco moaned softly, his fingers tightening around Blaise’s cock as his lips brushed against the dark Slytherin’s neck, his lips curving into a smug smile as he added, "and I’m the pretty one."  
  
  
"Uh uh," Blaise denied as he began to arch forward towards Draco’s hand, "I’m prettier than you."  
  
  
"Then," nibble, "what," kiss, "am," lick, "I?" Draco sucked on Blaise’s ear lobe, his body pushing the taller wizard against the wall of the shower.  
  
  
"The sexy and clever one," Blaise replied huskily before he began to stroke Draco’s cock faster, feeling his balls tighten right before he grunted, his seed covering his lover’s hand and dripping to the floor of the shower. Draco whimpered against his neck as he came soon after, his release getting on the raven-haired wizard’s hand and lower abdomen.  
  
  
"That was gratifying," a satisfied smile crossed Draco’s face as he stretched, leaning forward to kiss Blaise, tongues battling for dominance before the wizards ended the kiss.  
  
  
"Wow. Four syllables. I *am* impressed, Malfoy" Blaise drawled.  
  
  
"What can I say? I am awe-inspiring," Draco said modestly, his hand running through his shoulder-length blond hair as he sighed, "It is difficult being this bloody gorgeous and perfect."  
  
  
"Don’t forget modest," Blaise snorted as he stepped back under the shower’s spray, the water cooler than it had been. He quickly washed Draco’s seed off his stomach and hands while letting the water remove his own seed from his cock. He grimaced as he moved his arm, knowing that he was going to regret that ridiculous quidditch match.  
  
  
"I am many things, Zabini, but modest is not one of them," Draco said loftily, "besides, why be modest when you’re as amazing as I am? Modesty is for those who do not possess extraordinary qualities and merely use the excuse of being humble to hide the fact that they are common and average."  
  
  
"You’re such a rude bastard," Blaise laughed as he shook his head, his hands wringing the water from his curly black hair as he stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel.  
  
  
"Honesty is not rude," Draco rolled his eyes, "why must everyone proclaim me foul and vulgar just because I am truthful? Toss me a towel, will you? I’ve got even less time to meet that Hufflepuff twit before patrol and I do hate having to rush."  
  
  
"A mere please would suffice," Blaise remarked as he tossed the blond wizard a towel. They dressed in fresh clothes quickly, placing their dirty clothes in the bin for washing and heading towards the exit. Blaise was nearly there when Draco handed him something. He glanced at the jar and asked, "What’s this…or do I want to know?"  
  
  
"It’s a potion for your shoulder, Old Man," Draco explained, "it will ease the ache. It’s best if you have someone rub it in for you since I sincerely doubt you can reach where the most pain is."  
  
  
"Thanks, Draco," Blaise smiled at his lover, "you want to stop by after patrol and help me?"  
  
  
"While the idea definitely sounds pleasurable, I must decline. I plan to finish the reading for Potions tonight so the rest of my week will be free," Draco apologized, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he suggested, "Perhaps Granger can assist you. You can roam around bare-chested and tempt her with your lanky build."  
  
  
"Lanky?" Blaise’s eyes narrowed, "I am slender, thank you very much."  
  
  
"Who’s being arrogant now?" Draco smirked as the dark wizard childishly stuck his tongue out at him. "Don’t show it unless you plan to use it."  
  
  
"Can’t. You have patrol," Blaise teased as they entered the school. Giving his best friend a nod, he said, "See you tomorrow, Malfoy."  
  
  
After leaving Draco and heading towards his room, Blaise began to seriously consider asking Hermione for her assistance with the ointment. As Draco said, it would give him a chance to walk around without his shirt, the dark haired Slytherin remembering her reaction to seeing him naked, knowing she had found him arousing. He had given a good effort at seducing her on Saturday evening, though the massage had aroused him far more than her. And Sunday actually couldn’t have gone better and he hadn’t even planned it. Maybe that was the problem. Perhaps he was thinking about it too much.  
  
  
When he relaxed and just allowed things to happen, she seemed to respond to him more than when he was manipulative and calculating. If he asked her to rub the ointment on his shoulder, it wouldn’t really be a seduction attempt. His shoulder was hurting and the ointment would help so it would be merely a friend plea for assistance. If she happened to find the sight of him half naked arousing, well, that was even better. He smiled as he began to formulate a plan, something clever and subtle. He knew that he had been highly excited from massaging her the other night so maybe she would react in the same way from rubbing that lotion on him.  
  
  
Blaise entered their common room, not surprised to find her on the sofa reading. It was her favorite place to read, the brunette witch laying against a pillow and concentrating on her novel. He smiled when she looked at him, "Evening, Hermione."  
  
  
"You look tired," Hermione told him, noticing the way he was rubbing his shoulder and laughing softly, "Don’t tell me. You played quidditch with Malfoy, didn’t you?"  
  
  
"That obvious?" he smiled sheepishly as he moved towards the couch. His hair was still wet, a couple of drops of water dripping onto Hermione as he leaned over and asked, "What are you reading?"  
  
  
"Blaise! You’re getting me wet!" Hermione squealed as she sat up, her face turning slightly pink when she realized what she had said.  
  
  
Blaise leered playfully, unable to resist, "Am I? I always knew you wanted me, Hermione. Wanna get wetter?"  
  
  
"You’re incorrigible," she muttered, her body tightening as she responded to his teasing words, seeing the sincerity in his indigo eyes as they swept over her. She glanced down just to make sure she was still dressed because his heated gaze had definitely made her feel as if she was naked.  
  
  
"Love you too," he replied far more seriously than intended, his eyes looking into hers and his voice husky as he found himself unable to look away.  
  
  
"So," she licked her lips as she finally found her voice, "who won?"  
  
  
"We did, of course," he gave her an offended look that she dare suggest they had lost.  
  
  
"Must not have been playing Gryffindors," she smiled smugly, watching his eyes narrow. Thankfully, the moment of nearly losing her focus and control and simply kissing him had passed. Well, not passed but she had resisted the urge and instead tried to figure out what she could do to entice him a little.  
  
  
"Must not have been playing Gryffindors," he mimicked in an annoying, high voice, his eyes violet and flashing with amusement.  
  
  
"I do not sound like that," she rolled her eyes, her lips curving into a smile as she laughed, "Merlin, if I ever do, please hex me!"  
  
  
"I don’t think you could ever sound *that* bad," Blaise admitted, leaning forward to reach for her book and grimacing when he felt the muscles in his back pull. "Bloody hell, remind me never to play that blasted sport again."  
  
  
"Poor baby," Hermione tried to stop smiling and act serious, "did you hurt yourself?"  
  
  
"Yes," he pouted as he rubbed his shoulder, "my shoulder is sore."  
  
  
"Do you have anything for it?" Hermione asked, only partially teasing. She knew from having two best friends that were quidditch crazy that sore muscles were part of the game. It really wasn’t fair that he was sexy even when he was pouting, she decided as her eyes moved over his face.  
  
  
Blaise resisted the urge to grin at her question, finding it wonderful that she had asked and he hadn’t even needed to bother hinting. He nodded as he showed her the ointment Draco had given him. He said, "Malfoy gave me this but I won’t be able to reach the area that’s most sore."  
  
  
"I can apply it, if you want," she offered, not sure if that was a good idea but knowing that his grimace had been real. Besides, it was just some ointment. She’d helped Ron and Harry numerous times throughout the years with similar injuries so this should be no different. Okay, so a part of her, the wicked wanton part, was wondering if she could use this to aid in her seduction attempts but the nice part of her was scolding said wanton part for being a bit of a hussy. And then she wondered why there were so many voices in her head, shaking it to clear them all as she focused on Blaise.  
  
  
"Really? You wouldn’t mind?" he smiled gratefully as he stood up, "We can do it in my room."  
  
  
"What?" she squeaked, her eyes widening as she stared at him, her mind going directly into the gutter without passing Go.  
  
  
"Well, I think it would be better if I lay down for you to apply the ointment, since it’s my back and shoulders that are sore," Blaise said innocently, feeling rather proud at flustering the normally composed witch.  
  
  
"Oh, right, sure," Hermione smiled as she stood up and followed Blaise into his room. She watched as he removed his shirt, tossing it on the chair and smiling at her over his shoulder.  
  
  
"You coming?" he arched a brow as he saw her standing in his doorway, her eyes moving over his body with a most decidedly hungry look in them.  
  
  
"Yes," she said as her eyes narrowed, realizing that he was flirting with her. Must not be in too much pain, she thought crossly, a bit annoyed to realize he must have planned this and she’d eagerly fallen right into his sneaky Slytherin trap. She watched him lay down, pausing to enjoy the image of a half dressed Blaise laying on the bed, his hair wet and even more curly than normal. She took the ointment and walked closer, a devious smile crossing her face as she decided that she could play if he wanted to play.  
  
  
Instead of moving to sit beside him, she deliberately crawled onto his bed and straddled him, relieved that she had not bothered to change after class. This worked far better if she was wearing a skirt. Her legs were bare as her skirt rode up to her thighs, her butt resting against his as she asked, "Which shoulder?"  
  
  
"The left," he said huskily, his breath catching when she shifted and he felt the heat of her thighs against his ribs.  
  
  
"You’re tense," she remarked casually as she put her fingers into the ointment and moved them across his shoulder, barely touching his skin.  
  
  
"Hmm," he was beyond forming complete syllables, simply enjoying the feel of her hot body against his, his cock hardening as her fingers moved across his shoulder. He inhaled sharply when he felt her knickers against his lower back, the cloth wet and slick against his skin as she rubbed her body against him, her hands moving to massage his shoulder as she applied the ointment. His cock was throbbing from the awareness that she was aroused by him, that she was as excited by this situation as he was. He shifted positions to alleviate some of the pressure on his cock, the movement surprising her and causing her to fall forward, her breasts against his shoulders and her breath hot against his neck and ear.  
  
  
Hermione smiled behind his head, pleased that her plan to tempt him was working. She tried to ignore the fact that her panties were soaking from arousal and that she was enjoying touching him far more than she should, simply focusing on his reaction. Her fingers traced the words of his tattoo, è sempre quei calmi, finding the phrase perfect for Blaise and herself. She sat back up and continued applying the ointment, teasing and touching him as she did so. He was moving against the bed with little rocking movements, barely noticeable, but she had no doubt that he was aroused.  
  
  
She could see his profile from where his head was laying on a pillow, his hair behind his ear, his cheeks slightly flushed, his eyes closed partially, his breathing ragged. Merlin, he was gorgeous when he was aroused, she decided, watching his tongue lick his lips as she caressed his shoulder blade. The ointment was applied and was probably working, but Hermione continued touching him, her body rocking against his back as she tried to ease some of the tension. It was becoming more difficult to breathe as she moved against his back, his body arching against hers and rubbing against her pussy as he moved against the bed. She was leaning forward, wanting to feel his body against hers, aching for contact.  
  
  
Suddenly, Hermione realized what she was doing, how close she was to coming. Oh God, she felt heat in her cheeks as she stopped moving forward, her body freezing as she nibbled on her bottom lip. This was so not what she had planned. She quickly moved off Blaise, her voice breathless as she said, "Well, I think that does it. Your shoulder should feel better soon."  
  
  
"Huh?" Blaise’s eyes opened and he realized that she was no longer on his back. He turned his head, the indigo depths black as he watched her walk towards the door, his voice desire laden as he said, "Hermione."  
  
  
"Yeah?" she glanced at him, her breath catching at the need and lust in his eyes as he looked at her.  
  
  
Giving her the best smile that he could considering his intense arousal and throbbing erection, he said, "Thanks," waiting until the door was closed before he quickly freed his cock and stroked himself to orgasm, the scent of her surrounding him as he came with a soft grunt.  
  
  
"No problem," Hermione smiled slightly before she quickly left his room, going into hers and falling on her bed as her hand moved into her panties. She touched herself, her fingers sliding into her drenched cunt as she twisted her clit. It didn’t take long before she was whimpering his name as she came. After she was able to breathe again, the brunette witch sighed, wondering if it was ever going to get to be Saturday.  
  
  
  
Translations from Google  
  
Scopata fuori=Fuck off  
Soltanto se lo unite=Only if you join me


	6. Wednesday

Hermione woke up frustrated and cranky. The brunette witch sat up in bed, her hand moving through her messy hair as she glared at her room. With an aggravated groan, she got out of bed and blearily went into her bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she scowled at what she saw. She looked awful. Her hair was worse than normal, her eyes were sleepy and she could make out the beginnings of dark circles beneath them, her lips were red from where she had been nibbling them in her sleep, and she looked as frustrated at she felt.  
  
  
It was only Wednesday, for Merlin’s sake! How was she going to survive three more days of this playing at seduction game with Blaise and Draco? Sure, she was having a smashing time teasing the boys and was feeling quite confident now that she realized they did want her and had feelings for her. It was amazing how one simple admission could completely change her outlook on life, but it was true. She had never been what anyone would call sexual, content to remain buried in her books and schoolwork and helping Harry. When other girls her age dreamed of finding the perfect boyfriend and lover, she’d dreamed of becoming Head Girl and graduating at the top of her class. It wasn’t that she hadn’t want to find love, she was actually quite a hopeless romantic contrary to what anyone thought, she just had other priorities to place ahead of romance and sex.  
  
  
She was average in looks, nothing really special at all, and a part of her had been a bit worried that no one would want her if she did choose to pursue those dreams of falling in love. She was very secure about who she was, knew her good traits and her bad, had no problems acknowledging that she would never be considered ‘a raving beauty’ or have legions of men panting after her like some of the prettier girls at Hogwarts. She was actually okay with that, preferring any man that showed interest in her to want her for who she was inside, accepting her as she was, and not showing interest just because she had a pretty face. To say she was still having a bit of trouble coming to terms with the fact that two of the most attractive and brilliant wizards of her generation wanted her was a vast understatement.  
  
  
Blaise and Draco were both good-looking in their own ways, though neither was perfect. Blaise was studious and quiet, two traits she admired that many did not. He was more on the skinny side than the muscular side and had a tendency to be blunt. Draco was arrogant and argumentative and spoiled. His features were sharp, though she thought they just have him a distinguished look instead of detracting from his handsome face. He was an average height and slender but she believed that his chest and arms were quite developed beneath his robes.  
  
  
She had never imagined either of them finding her attractive or sexy or wanting to be with her. She made a face as she looked in the mirror. Okay, that was a big lie. She had had fantasies about them before, but had never believed that either of them, much less both, would pursue her. Their feelings for her had given her enough courage to play the part of seductive temptress over the last few days and that knowledge of their desire for her would give her the strength to last until Saturday. Hermione wasn’t waiting a week to carry out her plan just because she wanted to teach them a lesson for making such a silly bet. No, she was using that time to explore her feelings for both of the wizards. Even if she wanted them both badly, she would never have sex with them if she didn't care. She just wasn’t that kind of person, wanting an emotional connection to whomever she shared her body with.  
  
  
Despite having a crush on them for over a year each, Hermione wanted something more. It was a bit silly to expect love in a week, but she believed that it had always been there, lurking below the surface of her relationships with them. With Blaise, it had begun as infatuation and become friendship and was now something more. With Draco, it was passion and chemistry and respect. She was more hesitant about her feelings for Draco, the two only becoming friends recently and she was a bit scared of the reaction he caused in her. She wanted Blaise and could very well love the raven-haired wizard, but she needed Draco, needed the arguments and passion and challenge and fight for control. With a roll of her eyes, she turned on the shower, thankful that no one could take a glimpse into her mind at the moment. It didn’t even make sense to her.  
  
  
Blaise was arousing and stirred her desires and love, but he was safe, in a way. Draco, however, was unpredictable and driven by his passions and focused, a bit dangerous but in an exciting way. She was so glad that she wasn’t forced to choose, knowing that there was no way she could now that she had acknowledged her feelings for both of them. She was logical enough not to call it love, not yet, but what she felt for them was the beginnings of something deep and serious. She’d had enough time since this game began to think a lot, to admit several truths to herself, and she was very glad to have had this opportunity to think and understand what she felt for both Draco and Blaise.  
  
  
Hermione finished her shower and got dressed, telling herself that it was only a few more days and reminding herself that the reward would be both of them. She knew they wouldn’t have any problems sharing, having heard them discussing such a thing on Saturday, and she hoped that they were feeling as frustrated and turned on as she was by their game. Blaise was still sleeping when she entered the common room, her mind bringing forth images of his half naked body laying on his bed and the way he had felt between her legs. Shaking her head, she quickly left the room to go to breakfast.  
  
  
She was surprised to find Draco all ready in the Great Hall, the hour rather early and very few students awake yet. He looked up when she came in and gave her a sexy smile, his gray eyes swiftly moving over her and causing her to feel as though she were naked instead of wearing a shapeless robe. Merlin, how did he do that? With just one lazy look, he had her body heating up and tingling in places that it was far too early in the morning to have tingle. He looked good, she noted as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table. His blond hair was wet from a shower, hanging loose around his face and giving him a tousled and attractive look instead of looking unruly or unkept.  
  
  
He was still looking at her, the blond wizard taking every opportunity to use his eyes and lips to seduce her since Saturday. Just a casual licking of his lips or a tempting smirk or a heated gaze that was all it took to arouse her. Her desire for both Blaise and Draco was becoming a bit overwhelming for the brunette witch. When she was playing the game and deliberately teasing them, she was in control, even if they didn’t realize it, and she felt secure and confident. In moments like this, when there weren’t many people around and Draco was looking at her as if she was dessert and he was ravenous, well, she found it more difficult to reign in her lust. It was the same with Blaise, the dark Slytherin more subtle in his seduction than Draco but still managing to entice her to a point where she found it difficult to focus on the game.  
  
  
Draco was planning on coming to her common room that evening to work on their Arithmancy assignment so she knew she had to think of something to do to further her seduction of him. It was so much easier with Blaise because they shared a dorm and she was a bit more comfortable around him so things like a massage or borrowing a towel were not suspicious. In a way, Draco scared her. He was just so focused and determined, just like her, and, when they were together, their was heat and lust and sparks, even before she’d admitted she wanted him as more than just a verbal sparring partner.  
  
  
In the library the other night, she’d teased him a bit and he’d reacted, his eyes growing dark and she’d wondered if he wouldn’t just pull her against him and take her right there on the table. He was very controlled except when he was driven by passion and then he was a bit of a wildcard. The idea that his feelings for her could make him lose his cool was arousing. She wanted him to let go and be driven by passion and focus all that intensity on her and Blaise, the idea of what awaited them on Saturday causing her cheeks to flush as vivid images went through her mind. A determined gleam entered her brown eyes and she looked away from Draco, focusing on her book as she began to eat her breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Hermione had never been so happy to see classes end than she was on Wednesday. Everywhere she had gone during the day, Blaise or Draco or both had been there. Draco had leaned against her in Potions, under the pretext of borrowing some ingredients, deliberately moving his hard body against her back, his breath on her neck as he’d whispered that she smelled good before he’d gone back to his table. Blaise had touched her hand several times when handing her things or taking things from her, his fingers brushing against her palm and sending tremors of awareness throughout her body. At lunch, even Harry and Ron had noticed that she was staring at the Slytherin table as Blaise and Draco flashed her sexy smiles and heated looks.  
  
  
Her friends hadn’t pressed for answers, but she knew that they had figured out something was going on between her and the two Slytherins and it wouldn’t be long until they either figured out she was infatuated or wanted to get some answers. Luckily, neither of her best friends would ever consider the truth, that she was playing a game of seduction with two wizards and that she intended to seduce them both into her bed in three days time. She would be honest with them and tell them the truth, but not until after Saturday, until she found out for certain that they did want a relationship and it wasn’t just about sex.  
  
  
Lunch hadn’t been the end to their torturous teasing. Draco had taken the seat next to her in Defense, deliberately sitting so close she could feel his leg every time he moved. Hermione might have moved away from him, but Blaise had taken the other seat, his hand touching hers whenever possible. By the time class was over, her face had been far too flushed and she was convinced that everyone must know she was aroused and had wanted nothing more than to shag them both right there, not even caring that it was the middle of class. She’d accepted Harry’s invitation to watch the Gryffindor team practice knowing that neither Slytherin could bother her on the Quidditch field. That had been her first real break all day, breathing in fresh air and getting terribly cold, but it was nice to have a bit of a break from their game.  
  
  
It was obvious from their behavior today that they were stepping up their seduction. She had hoped to have the week to play with them and not have to worry about resisting their efforts. After all, the first few days had been rather normal, though she’d had an understanding of their feelings that caused her to notice things she’d previously overlooked or not realized meant something more. If they continued this way, people were bound to start noticing and begin talking about what was happening between the three of them.  
  
  
She honestly didn’t care what anyone said or thought, but she was rather surprised that they had begun teasing her in public, having believed they’d keep their game private and away from gossiping students. In a way, it made her feel more secure even as it surprised her since they were making no efforts to keep their interest a secret. Though there were only slight changes in their behavior so most people probably wouldn’t even notice or would just decide they were trying to annoy her or something typically Slytherin.  
  
  
The brunette witch made it back to her room, not surprised to find Draco sitting on the sofa with his books spread around him. He might not be Head Boy, but he treated the room as his, having a tendency to be overwhelmingly possessive about things. She shivered slightly as she imagined that possessiveness directed towards her. Draco looked up when she entered the room, his eyes moving over her school robes lazily, his lips curving into a sexy smirk before he looked away.  
  
  
“Hermione,” he greeted, covertly watching her eyes widen as he used her first name. He’d thought that would surprise her, pleased that he knew her well enough to know how to unbalance her. Besides, as much as he enjoyed calling her by her last name to irritate her, he had no intention of using it when he was shagging her rotten.  
  
  
“Mal-Draco,” she shook her head slightly, glaring at the back of his head for messing with her plans for the evening. She’d hoped to get back before him, wear something tight and revealing, and then pretend he didn’t exist. Hermione looked around, “Where’s Blaise?”  
  
  
“He’s helping Crabbe and Goyle with their Potions assignment,” Draco replied, a bit grateful to his lover for giving him this private time with Hermione. It was decidedly unSlytherin like to play fair and not utilize every opportunity to win, but he and Blaise were friends, as well as lovers, and that friendship allowed them to trust one another. He had given the dark Slytherin the lotion the night before knowing that it would probably further Blaise’s seduction of Hermione, displaying a moment of weakness because he did care about Blaise and he did care about Hermione.  
  
  
“Oh, well, I’m going to get my books and change,” Hermione informed him as she went to her room.  
  
  
Draco waited until her door was closed before he sat back and rested his head on the top of the sofa, staring at the ceiling as he sighed. Several things had happened since Saturday, since this game had started. He’d been forced to acknowledge that he wasn’t overjoyed at the idea of Blaise and Hermione being together without him. Jealousy had reared its ugly head when he’d been laying in bed Saturday evening, stroking himself to images of the three of them together. He’d come, his seed coating his hand, and then the images had changed, the two of them pushing him out of the bed and ignoring him. He’d been angry at them and even more determined to be the one to win the bet so that he could have Hermione and possibly seduce her eventually into letting Blaise join them.  
  
  
Yes, he was a greedy bastard and didn’t give a knut what anyone thought about it. He wanted Blaise and Hermione. It was as simple as that. No, nothing about this situation was simple. Along with the jealousy and realization that he couldn’t stand the idea of them being together without him, he’d had to admit two things that had scared him to death. The first wasn’t overly surprising. He loved Blaise. They’d been shagging for years and had been best friends since they were children and he always wondered if the strange feelings he had for the raven-haired wizard might be something close to love. He’d not had anything in which to compare it so he hadn’t been sure until recently. The idea of losing Blaise, even to Hermione, had forced to examine the pain in his heart and the feeling as if someone had hexed him terribly. The second thing had been somewhat surprising, though, looking back, he should have expected it. He loved Hermione.  
  
  
From the first time he’d seen her on the train to Hogwarts when she’d been looking for Longbottom’s toad, he’d been captivated by her. She’d given him the most scathing look when he’d made some insulting comment about her hair and hadn’t given a damn about his family’s name or his blood or anything, completely dismissing him as if he weren’t good enough for her instead of it being the other way around. He had spent his life to that point being spoiled rotten, treated with respect and admiration even if he hadn’t earned it, people wanting to be his friend because of who his family was. It was the first time he’d been rejected so quickly. Even Potter had hesitated when they’d first met, contemplating being his friend before he’d made the rude comment about Hagrid. Hermione, though, had looked at him and seemed to make up her mind and determine that he wasn’t anyone she cared to know. It had been galling, some buck-toothed, bushy-haired, prissy Mudblood believing that she was superior to him!  
  
  
He’d not been able to stop thinking about her. True, at that age, he’d not realized why she had caused him to be so angry and aware of her, justifying his obsession as hatred and a desire to make her admit that he was worthy of her time and attention and that he was the superior wizard. It had been fortunate when she’d befriended Potter, her alliance with the Boy Who Annoyed the Shite Out of Him providing him the perfect opportunity to constantly insult her and argue with her and attempt to gain her attention. Before that, he’d had to be content with watching her answer every question in every class correctly and sit alone as she read. He’d almost felt pity for her because it was obvious she was more brilliant than any of their classmates yet she was ostracized for her intelligence instead of being detested for her weak blood. His pity, however, had not prevented him from taking every chance to gloat over her lack of friends and know-it-all attitude.  
  
  
It was during third year that he realized just how confusing his feelings for Potty’s Mudblood were. She’d stood up to him, her eyes blazing with passion and that bushy hair wild and untamed. When she’d slapped him, his first impulse had been to kiss her. Not to hex her or slap her back or even insult her. He’d wanted to pull her against him and snog her breathless. He’d been fourteen at the time, just starting to appreciate the female form, and he’d been stunned at his reaction. He’d done nothing, simply glaring at her and walking away, returning to his rooms where he had fumbled with his pants and closed his eyes, stroking himself as he’d replayed the fire in her eyes and the way her lips had sneered, coming with visions of her in his mind. From then on, he’d made it his mission to argue with her as often as possible, wanting to see that fire and passion and know he was the cause. He and Blaise had started playing together by that time and Draco had come repeatedly just from Blaise’s hands on him and visions of Granger in his mind.  
  
  
He had always excused his feelings for her by classifying them as lust and curiosity. They’d never even had a civil conversation until seventh year so it couldn’t have been more than simply desire that caused him to watch her constantly and deliberately go out of his way to try to gain her attention, just as he had at age eleven. He could remember so many moments involving the brunette witch throughout the years. The Yule Ball during fourth year when she’d shown everyone what he had already known, that she was truly beautiful in a natural and sexy way. The constant arguments over everything from house elf rights to what potion ingredient belonged in the cauldron first to what color the bloody sky was to whether Pureblood meant more than Muggle blood. The way she looked in the mornings at breakfast on Sundays, sleepy and pretty and not quite awake.  
  
  
Draco had never bothered to analyze these thoughts or feelings beyond the initial lust and desire he felt for the brunette Gryffindor until the bet with Blaise. He’d done more thinking about emotional nonsense during the last few days than he had his entire life. And his conclusions forced him to admit that he did care about Hermione in a way that was far more than sexual attraction. Oh, the attraction was definitely there, the sight of her enough to cause his cock to stir, but it was more than that. He loved arguing with her, challenging her, spending time with her, looking at her, talking to her. He loved her.  
  
  
It was rather annoying that something could scare him, the blond Slytherin priding himself on being brave and fearless, but the thought of loving someone, actually two someones, terrified him. He was a bit lost at what to do, having no experience at such things. Plus there was the fact that he wasn’t entirely sure Hermione could ever forgive him for his past actions, having spent years tormenting her and enjoying it, their friendship rather tenuous and he didn’t know if she trusted him yet. He couldn’t very well declare his love, though he wasn’t entirely sure he could even speak the actual words yet, to someone that distrusted him. In the library the other night, she’d seemed to be flirting with him, that giving him hope that he would be able to at least seduce her and then gradually work at making her fall in love with him.  
  
  
“You’re not studying,” Hermione teased as she entered the common room. She was back in control now, having taken time to change and collect her thoughts before facing the tempting blond again.  
  
  
“I’m absorbing what I have already read,” Draco replied lazily, lifting his head and looking at her. His gray eyes darkened as he saw the tight white shirt that was molded to those delectable breasts and the short pleated skirt that he couldn’t remember ever seeing her wear before. She usually wore long skirts that fell past her knees, leaving very little uncovered skin between the skirt and her knee socks. Today, she’d removed her socks and the skirt was barely reaching her mid-thigh. Merlin, she had gorgeous legs, his eyes moving over the long limbs and easily imagining them wrapped around his waist as he fucked her.  
  
  
“Oh really?” she arched a brow, giddy at the look of desire in his eyes and loving the way his pale eyes darkened when he looked at her. She’d shortened her skirt and tightened her shirt before joining him, wanting to look seductive but subtle. “I thought you were staring at the ceiling. Silly me.”  
  
  
“Aren’t you afraid of catching a cold wearing that?” he asked gruffly, his eyes moving from her face down her body and back, not sure where to focus. How was he supposed to seduce the sexy witch when she had him hard and desperate just from displaying her legs?  
  
  
“Thank you for your concern about my health, Draco,” Hermione said sweetly, walking to the fireplace and bending over, giving him a perfect view of her arse. She heard him groan softly and smiled triumphantly, deliberately taking her time preparing the fire. The Head Girl had no idea that the shortness of her skirt and her position caused her knickers to show, the scarlet material of her panties visible to the blond wizard.  
  
  
She was wearing red lacey knickers. Merlin, the room was hot. His eyes lingered on the soft swell of her arse and the way her panties barely concealed the tuft of chestnut curls between her legs. His lips curved into a smile as he stood, deciding to give the teasing witch a taste of her own medicine. Oh yes, he had no doubts now that Hermione was deliberately teasing him. For what reason, he had yet to determine, but he knew something was different. She was confident and seductive and flirty and seemed to know the effect she was having on him. He moved right behind her, pressing his erection against her bum and hearing her soft gasp as she wiggled against him. Draco leaned forward, his chest against her back and his hand moving over hers, whispering huskily, “It looked like you needed some help.”  
  
  
“Y-y-yes,” she managed to stammer, her eyes fluttering as he pressed against her arse, his erection moving against the knickers that were growing damp. His hands were rough, which surprise her. Blaise’s hands were smooth and soft so she had assumed Draco’s would be too. It was Qudditch, she realized, his hands holding the broom and all the flying he did, that was the reason they were just slightly rough.  
  
  
“You want to light a fire, don’t you, Hermione?” he asked teasingly, making sure to thrust against her bottom as he spoke, his fingers moving over the back of her hand.  
  
  
“The room was a bit cold,” she explained, refusing to look at him.  
  
  
“You’d better be careful, little girl,” he purred as he lit the fire, watching the flames begin to dance. His mouth moved along her ear, his tongue teasing the lobe, “You might get burned.”  
  
  
“Merlin,” Hermione whimpered as she pressed back against him, wondering how she had lost control of this, needing to get the control back.  
  
  
“Unless you want to get burned,” Draco continued, his hand moving to her waist and pulling her sharply back against his pelvis.  
  
  
Hermione quickly moved away from him, her face flushed and her body overheated. Fuck, fuck, fuck, she cursed mentally. How had the bastard done that? He’d taken control of her game. He wasn’t playing fair, she thought crossly. She was supposed to be seducing him, not the other way around. Why didn’t he and Blaise just sit back and let her do this? Why did they have to be so bloody sexy and tempting and wicked? After several deep breaths, she looked at him. He was leaning against the fireplace, his hand on the mantel, just staring at the flames. Good. It served him right to be as aroused as she was, stupid insufferable git. With a calm smile, she said, “Let’s start studying, shall we?”  
  
  
Draco looked at her, a bit annoyed that she looked so collected and unaffected, giving him a friendly smile and acting as if it was common for her to rub her arse against his erection. With a scowl, he sat back down and they began to study. After finishing the work that required the most attention, Hermione decided it was time to play. She removed a jar of peaches from her bag, having put it in there while in her room. She loved peaches, the scent being a favorite and the fruit being one of her healthy study snacks. Hermione knew she could play with Draco a bit just by eating her favorite food and drawing his attention to her lips and tongue.  
  
  
The blond Slytherin looked up when she got something from her bag, watching as she opened a jar and removed a piece of fruit. She kept her attention on the book, her tongue leaving her mouth to catch a drop of juice from the slice of peach. He watched as she nibbled on the fruit, her tongue licking the sweet juices and her lips wrapped around the slice as she read her notes. Bloody fucking hell! The teasing little wench, he thought somewhat proudly, was assaulting the fruit and seemed entirely too pleased at his complete attention being on her. With a wicked smile, he leaned forward, snagging a peach slice from the jar, “That looks rather good. Hope you don’t mind sharing.”  
  
  
“I like to share,” Hermione purred softly as she looked at him, not believing she’d actually purred in such a seductive voice. What was happening to her? She was becoming a wanton sex fiend!  
  
  
“Hmm,” Draco moaned in pleasure as his tongue licked the peach slice, his eyes catching hers as she stared at him. Her eyes were dark brown with just a few specks of green and they were blazing with lust. He smirked knowingly, his tongue moving over the end of the slice in a similar way that he’d love to be tonguing her clit instead of studying. Rubbing the peach against his lips, he licked the juice from his hand, nibbling his hand slightly, his eyes never leaving hers, giving her every indication that he’d prefer feasting on something besides this damn peach. He groaned softly, imagining her pussy over his face, her sweet juices dripping into his mouth as he brought her to orgasm after orgasm just from his tongue and fingers.  
  
  
Hermione should have been far more upset that Draco was taking over control of her game but she couldn’t think clearly when his tongue was doing deliciously naughty things to that slice of peach. She was soaking wet, her thighs rubbing together as the blond continued to stare directly into her eyes as he gave her a show. Her voice was breathless as she asked, “How is it?”  
  
  
“Not as good as some things I could be tasting,” he said bluntly, his eyes moving over body and dwelling at the area between her legs before looking back into her brown eyes, “but it’s sweet.”  
  
  
Hermione licked her lips as she moved from her chair, reaching him far faster than she would have thought she could move. His gray eyes widened with surprise as her lips came crashing down on his. The peach was dropped as his sticky fingers tangled in her curly hair, his mouth opening beneath hers. Tongues battled for dominance, the Head Girl straddling him as she devoured his mouth, tasting the peach and a unique flavor that was entirely Draco. She moaned when she felt his hand on her breast, squeezing her flesh as they kissed passionately. Alternating between nibbling on his lips and licking his tongue, she moved against his lap, feeling his erection pressing at her panties. Her first kiss was rough and passionate and desperate and she never wanted it to end. She wanted to feel him inside her, feel his tongue lapping at her and driving her wild.  
  
  
There was the knowledge that this was not what she planned in her mind as they continued to kiss. She had honestly expected her first kiss to be with Blaise because he was the gentle one, the one that she had cared about longer. But she had wanted Draco longer, not caring about him until recently but having desire for him for years. His fingers moved between her legs, rubbing at her soaking slit through her panties. Merlin, that felt good. She moved against his hand, ignoring the voices that reminded her that there were still two more days until she won the game, that she had meant to tease and seduce but not actually touch in this way until Saturday, that Blaise was not here.  
  
  
Reluctantly, she released Draco’s mouth and moved off of him, smoothing her skirt down and taking several deep breaths. She finally looked at him, seeing the same needy and surprised look on his face that must be on hers. Her hand went to her hair, brushing through the curly locks and feeling the sticky residue from his peach-juice coated fingers. Her voice was not nearly as calm as she’d have liked as she said softly, “I need to go do my patrol.”  
  
  
Draco moved his fingers to his lips, inhaling the scent of her sex, teasing his tongue along his finger as he moaned, “Tastes delicious.”  
  
  
“Patrol. Yes, I must patrol,” Hermione was talking to herself, her breathing ragged as she watched him lick his finger, knowing that it was the one that had pressing so intimately against her just a few moments before. “Um, Draco, about what just happened.”  
  
  
“Run along and do your patrol, love,” Draco smiled smugly, “we can talk some other time. It was just a snog between two friends. Don’t worry about it. Though, I will say, you surprised the Hell out of me by attacking me like that. A bit frustrated are we, darling? You know, I could be excellent at helping you with that particular problem.”  
  
  
“You’re such a bastard,” Hermione glared at him before her lips curved into a smile and she finally laughed, smiling sheepishly, “That was some snog, huh?”  
  
  
“Yeah,” he muttered, his eyes catching hers as the shared a silent moment, neither speaking but seeming to understand how the kiss had affected them both.  
  
  
“Good night, Draco,” Hermione smiled softly before brushing her lips against his forehead, her fingers moving through his pale blond hair before she stood up. The brunette witch collected her robe and wand and left for patrol, her mind thinking about everything that had just happened.  
  



	7. Thursday

Hermione spent the majority of her Thursday with one thought running through her mind. I kissed Draco Malfoy. She had been able to think of little else since the event occurred the previous evening, though she had done her best to focus her attention elsewhere. When she attempted to focus on her patrol, she had remembered the feel of his hands on her body.  
  
  
When she had tried to sleep, she had remembered his lips against hers and the way that he tasted. She had not been able to prevent the arousal from spreading over her body, her hands moving between her thighs and rubbing her wetness until she had come with a soft cry. Throughout the night, she had tossed and turned and had dreams that made her previous fantasies about her and the two wizards she sort of loved seem tame.  
  
  
She had finally been kissed and, Merlin, it had been some kiss. Hermione had always assumed Blaise would be her first kiss once she found out their feelings for her and decided to pursue them both. The brunette witch had planned to kiss him before Saturday, not wanting her first kiss to occur when the three of them were together and she was winning the bet. In her mind, she’d imagined a kiss like in the Muggle romance novels or the movies she would watch during holidays. Sweet and gentle and pleasant.  
  
  
What she had experienced had been passionate and needy and consuming. There was nothing sweet or gentle about Draco, though she knew that he could be tender and had no fear of him ever hurting her. Just a touch from his tongue against hers had set her body on fire, the feel of his hands on her flesh causing her juices to flow, the look of desire and affection in his eyes causing her heartbeat to race rapidly.  
  
  
Until that kiss, she had had doubts as to the exact nature of his feelings for her. She had heard him speak of lust and a need to possess her, but the history between them, even with their recent building of friendship, had caused some anxiety in her mind about his real feelings and intentions, not wanting it to just be sex or a game because she had acknowledged over the last few days that she could very well love him. But, looking into his eyes last night, she had seen the longing and desperation and softening that might be love.  
  
  
Merlin, was it only a few days ago that she’d overheard their bet? It seemed like much longer, the days seeming to drag until Saturday, even as her relationships with the wizards developed and became more serious. She no longer feared approaching them Saturday and winning the bet and finding out that all they wanted was sex. She had watched them both over this week, noticing things that she had overlooked in the past, realizing that they watched her nearly as often as she watched them. The brunette witch couldn’t call it love, not yet, but it was the closest thing any of them could feel until they talked about what was happening between them  
  
  
When she hadn’t been thinking about her kiss with Draco, she had been contemplating kissing Blaise. Wondering what his kiss would be like, how he would taste, what he would feel like against her body. He was tall and skinny, lacking Draco’s firm muscles but the raven-haired wizard had great arms and she wondered what they would feel like wrapped around her. Needless to say, she had paid very little attention in class that day. She had been lost in her naughty daydreams or memories of Draco’s kiss or simply staring at one or the other or both of the wizards she cared about.  
  
  
Surprisingly, she hadn’t felt awkward around Draco at all. He had winked at her once, causing her cheeks to flush a pale shade of pink, but, otherwise, he had been the same as normal. Well, not exactly the same. His gray eyes had been looking at her with admiration and desire when she had caught him staring at her, the blond’s eyes usually cool, reserved or intense when looking at her. It appeared that he, too, had felt a change in their relationship from their kiss last night, a silent understanding passing between them in the moments following that fiery kiss.  
  
  
The brunette witch smiled softly as she finished her reading for Advanced Charms. Tonight was a free night, no patrol and her homework had been completed hours ago. She had decided to get a start on her reading for a few classes after dinner, but was now ready to do a bit of pleasure reading. She left the common room and entered her bedroom, a thoughtful gleam in her eyes as she debated whether or not to change to further her seduction of Blaise. To be quite honest, she wasn’t exactly sure what she planned to do when the raven-haired Slytherin returned from patrol, but she knew she wanted to do something a bit more direct than the subtle flirting.  
  
  
Blaise wasn’t like Draco when it came to seduction. With the blond, they had such a passionate history and an underlying desire that it had overwhelmed them the previous evening. She hadn’t planned that kiss, had never once imagined that she would make the first move and snog Draco Malfoy without hesitation, but she had no regrets about him being her first real kiss. Blaise was more carefree and relaxed, not as suspicious and observant as Draco, gentle and charming and completely unaware of her desire in a way that was somewhat annoying.  
  
  
With Draco, she could lick her lips, show a bit of cleavage and argue a bit and he recognized it as foreplay, taking the initiative to tease her until she’d lost control. Blaise wanted her, could very well love her, had been completely aroused on several occasions over the last week, yet he still resisted giving in to his desires by making a blatant move like Draco had done. She’d flirted and practically assaulted him the other night when she’d put the ointment on his shoulder, knowing he had to have felt her wet knickers against his flesh and it had been obvious, and somewhat embarrassing, that she had been rubbing herself on the muscles of his back. Instead of moving and pushing her to his bed and having his wicked way with her willing body, he’d let her leave with nary a word. It was infuriating that he was so damn calm about it all!  
  
  
She was frustrated and hardly sleeping and having naughtier dreams than she’d ever realized she could have, now aided with the vision of naked Blaise from catching him after his shower on Sunday, knowing how he felt beneath her trembling thighs, and the feel of Draco’s body against her, the way he tasted and his soft lips. All of it was slowly driving her insane. Okay, that was a bit overly dramatic. Driving her into a lust induced state was definitely accurate, though. Yet Blaise coolly walked around as if he was oblivious to the fact that she was practically eating him alive with her eyes, had been acting completely out of character the last few days by openly flirting, had straddled his half-naked body to rub some lotion on his shoulder and any other number of things that would be quite humiliating if any found out about them.  
  
  
She was the logical one, the thinker, the dependable one, the smart one. Flirting, making suggestive comments, doing such wickedly naughty things around two sexy wizards, playing this game of seduction with them, these were not things that Hermione Granger should be doing. But she was, and she was enjoying it, excited more this last week than she ever had been, feeling desirable, sexy, wanted, and loved. It was a rush, playing this game, being so bold and daring, and she honestly never wanted that feeling to end. She wanted to explore it, in fact, learn more about her sexuality and test her boundaries, push the limits to see what felt good and what didn’t, have Blaise and Draco in her life to always make her feel so cherished and desired.  
  
  
Hermione looked in the mirror and was not surprised when she was told that she looked flushed but pretty. Thanking the mirror, she decided that she’d just wear what she had on for Blaise’s arrival back at their rooms. If she changed into something she might have worn around Draco, she’d definitely get the dark wizard’s attention, but that might be too obvious and direct. As it was, she was wearing a Chudley Cannons T-shirt that Ron had given her for Christmas a few years ago, not the most attractive thing in the world but it was comfortable and she often wore it around their dorm when she was reading. With it, she had on a pair of old Muggle jeans, also worn but one of her favorite pairs to wear when she didn’t have patrol. Grabbing her romance novel, she went back into the sitting room to wait for Blaise, not paying any attention to her book as she tried to think up some plan of action to further her game with him.  
  
  
She didn’t have long to wait. She’d still not come up with a plan when he came in, his eyes lighting up and a smile crossing his full lips when he saw her sitting there. She felt her heart skip a beat at his obvious happiness at seeing her, wondering again how she‘d been so blind to his adoration of her when she could see it so clearly now. She smiled, “How was patrol?”  
  
  
“I sincerely believe that we should not have to perform patrols when we’re Heads,” Blaise declared with a sigh as he shrugged his robe off, tossing it on a chair before he unfastened his tie, leaving it around his neck as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt on his way to taking a seat in the chair beside the sofa. His lanky frame sprawled in the chair as he looked at her, his eyes moving over her discretely as he moved a pillow from behind his back. She looked casual and cute, her hair put up haphazardly with her wand, a style that he was often privy to seeing though she’d deny every treating her wand with such little regard to use it as a hair styling product if confronted by others. He liked that she trusted him enough to let him see her this way, relaxed and adorable and one of the most beautiful creatures he‘d ever seen. Merlin, Malfoy was right. He was a bit of a pathetic sap when it came to Hermione.  
  
  
“Uh oh,” Hermione closed her book, “what happened?”  
  
  
“I loathe patrolling with McMillan,” Blaise admitted with a grimace, his long fingers ruffling through his thick hair. “He still resents the fact that I was appointed as Head Boy despite not being a Prefect so he spends most our patrols whining or attempting to insult me by being clever. He then gets irritated when I don’t react and simply ignore him. It’s just bothersome.”  
  
  
“I didn’t know it was that bad,” Hermione frowned, “I’ll patrol with him from now on, if you want.”  
  
  
“Thanks, but it’s not an issue,” Blaise smiled slowly, “he doesn’t bother me because I honestly just don’t like him. Besides, it’s rather amusing watching him attempt to best me in a battle of wits when he is so obviously lacking in that regard.”  
  
  
“I recognize that sneaky smile, Blaise Zabini,” Hermione’s eyes narrowed, “do you deliberately get him riled up? I bet you gloat constantly about being Head Boy just so he’ll get annoyed and start being rude!”  
  
  
“Well, yes,” Blaise smirked, “but it’s rather fun to mock the Hufflepuff. Don’t give me that look, Hermione. You’ve taunted Patil several times about getting Head Girl despite your shall we say disruptive behavior in the past. I’ve seen you giving her smug smiles at meetings so don’t even attempt to deny that a lofty Grffindor would ever do such a thing!”  
  
  
Hermione knew she was caught by the sneaky and perceptive Slytherin, her eyes narrowing as she saw the triumphant gleam in his dark blue eyes and smug smile at having bested her before she could lecture him. The brunette moved her hand to her hair, removing her wand and calling, “Accio pillow,” retrieving the pillow laying on the floor beside his chair. Once she had it in her hands, she threw it at the self-satisfied expression on his handsome face.  
  
  
Blaise felt the pillow hit his face, unable to react quickly enough to catch it. He stared at her as she grinned, trying not to laugh. His brow arched as he said silkily, “So Hermione wants to play, does she?”  
  
  
“Now, Blaise, come on. It was just a pillow,” Hermione reasoned, her body heating up at his words. She looked into his eyes and saw the gleam of excitement and focus, realizing that she’d unknowingly dared him to get her back.  
  
  
“Just a pillow?” he repeated smoothly as he moved gracefully from the chair, his eyes pinning in her place as he stalked towards her, “I was sharing my inner most thoughts and feelings with you regarding my patrol and that obnoxious Hufflepuff and you throw a pillow at me. I am deeply hurt by your lack of compassion, Hermione. Besides, no one throws anything at Slytherin and gets away with it, my dear.”  
  
  
“What are you going to do with me?” Hermione asked breathlessly, willing to give him a list or two should he run out of ideas.  
  
  
“I’m going to,” Blaise said slowly, his eyes catching hers. He hesitated for a moment when he noticed that her eyes had darkened and she appeared to be looking at him with desire. He noticed that her cheeks were slightly flushed, her lips wet, and her breathing ragged. This was unexpected, her reaction to his teasing. Bloody hell, she looked like she wanted him to do any number of wicked things to her, his own eyes darkening as he took another step closer. Perhaps his subtle seduction was working, since she was not getting up to run and seemed to be anticipating him moving closer.  
  
  
His lips curved into a smile as he ran his tongue along them, watching her eyes move to follow the progress of his tongue. Merlin, she did want him! When had that happened? Sure, he knew she’d been aroused the other night and he’d recognized a change in their relationship following his massage on Saturday, but he’d not realized that she was succumbing to his seductive ways, believing he was closer to surrendering to her unknowing seduction than she to his. Well, this was a right nice surprise, he decided, the day getting better instantly when he saw that look of need in her eyes. It was still too soon to do anything obvious, the dark wizard still not sure if she simply wanted him or if she cared about him, too, but it was definitely a perfect opportunity to play with her a bit and see her reaction. Looking into her eyes, he made his decision, “Tickle you.”  
  
  
“What?” Hermione squealed as he lunged at her, a grin on his face as his fingers moved along her sides. She laughed and kicked at him, “Blaise, stop that! Let me go!”  
  
  
“Never,” Blaise laughed, deliberately moving his body against hers to see if she tensed or grimaced at having him so close. He heard her inhale sharply as he pressed against her before she was pushing against him, trying to get away from his hands, a smile on her lips but her eyes dark with awareness.  
  
  
“I hate being tickled!” Hermione muttered as she moved beneath him, his body laying against hers on the sofa as he tickled her. Damn stupid wizard, had to remember her casual comment months ago about being ticklish. It was just a silly pillow she had thrown at him. Merlin, he smelled so good, his body feeling wonderful against hers. If she didn’t get away soon, she might do something really foolish and forget winning the bet on Saturday. No, stop it, she scolded herself. It was only a couple of days until she would win both him and Draco. A cunning look entered her eyes as she decided that she could use this situation to her advantage. She wanted to kiss Blaise.  
  
  
Something had changed. Blaise wasn’t sure what had happened, but suddenly Hermione wasn’t squirming to get away. In fact, she was moving against him in an entirely too tempting way. Her hands were on his chest, no longer pushing, but caressing him through the material of his shirt. She had moved her leg to wrap around his waist, bringing her in direct contact with the bulge pressing against his trousers. He looked into her eyes, his hands stopping their movement against her sides. She raised her head slowly, her lips gently brushing against his as her hands moved around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair and pulling him closer to her seeking lips. No longer resisting, Blaise moaned softly before his right hand moved into her hair, brushing the soft locks as he opened his lips beneath hers, his tongue moving along her lips before being allowed inside.  
  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to Blaise, feeling him move against her. The kiss was explorative and tender, starting off tentative because of his surprise at her kissing him first but soon deepening as he surrendered to her. It was different from kissing Draco, but just as exciting and arousing. Blaise made love with his tongue, his hand moving along her side, sliding beneath her shirt until his fingers brushed against her cloth covered breast. She gasped at the sensations that spread over her body when she felt his warm palm against her flesh. She arched against him, feeling his erection pressing against her through the material of her jeans, her panties soaked from her juices, getting more and more wet as he kissed her and slowly moved against her.  
  
  
The brunette witch moved her hands beneath his shirt, feeling his heated flesh against her fingers as she stroked his back. Had they not been wearing clothes, they’d have been shagging on the sofa. That realization aroused her even more, causing her to press against his erection. For a brief moment, she wondered if she should stop this, having a good idea where it was headed, but she didn’t. She gave in to the desire, knowing it was only a couple more days until they would, hopefully, be doing this without the clothes and enjoying this too much to worry about her plans and the game to stop it, instead kissing him back and savoring the taste of Blaise.  
  
  
Blaise loved kissing her, deciding that he could be very happy spending hours just kissing Hermione and touching her as they kissed. A part of him knew this might be happening too fast but he ignored that voice and concentrated on the feel of her lips and body beneath him. She was moving against him, her tongue claiming his mouth as her fingers twisted in his hair. His pelvis was moving against hers as they kissed, his cock hard and leaking, the front of his boxers wet from his arousal.  
  
  
It was too much, having her in his arms like this, her kissing him and touching him and wanting him. His movements increased in speed as she whimpered and moaned below him, her own body pushing against his, their actions desperate and needy. His hand squeezed her breast, his thumb moving under the material of her bra to stroke her nipple. She pulled her lips free and mewed as she arched against him, her eyes rolling slightly as she came, her fingers tightening their grip on his hair. He buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking the exposed skin as he moved more forcefully against her. With a low grunt, he came, his seed spilling into his boxers and coating the front of his trousers.  
  
  
He collapsed on top of her, the only sound in their common room their heavy breathing and gasps for breath. Hermione felt a moment of nervousness, wondering how she was to supposed to act after their shared orgasms. Merlin, she’d just had an orgasm while completely dressed just from kissing Blaise and feeling his fully clothed body pushing against hers. If that was any indication of how things were going to be between the three of them after Saturday, she was going to be one exhausted but satisfied witch. She felt his fingers on her cheek, turning her head to find him staring at her with a shy and uncertain smile. She smiled gently, any embarrassment and anxiety fleeing as she saw the look of adoration and lust in his dark eyes.  
  
  
“I didn’t plan that,” he told her softly, wanting her to know that he had not intended to practically shag her on the sofa, “but I don’t regret it, Hermione.”  
  
  
“Me either,” she said honestly, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth and gnawing on it before she brushed her lips against his in an affectionate kiss before smiling mischievously, “if that was snogging, I now see what I’ve been missing.”  
  
  
“That was beyond any snogging I’ve ever done,” he smiled sheepishly, his fingers brushing through his hair as he sat up. He couldn’t believe they’d just shared that experience, still not quite sure how they had gone from playful tickling to practically shagging, but he wasn’t complaining. He also had no intention of telling Draco that he’d come in his pants like some silly schoolboy. He looked back at the brunette witch, grateful that she seemed okay with what had happened and wasn’t upset about the change in their relationship.  
  
  
Blaise knew that she wouldn‘t have acted that way with him if she didn‘t care about, if she didn‘t want him, but he wasn‘t sure exactly how she felt and he needed to know that this had meant something to her. He saw it in her eyes, but he needed to hear her tell him that she was attracted to him, that she wanted to get to know him better, anything to confirm that it wasn‘t just a situation between friends that had gone a bit too far. He wanted her to see him as something more than a friend, his subtle seduction over the last week making her aware of him as a sexual being and not just a platonic friend.  
  
  
Tonight had taken things father than he‘d planned, but once he‘d been kissing her and feeling her against him, he‘d been unable to stop. Blaise wanted her, ached for her, even now wanting nothing more than to take her to his bed and stay there for a few days until they were too exhausted to move. He traced the line of her face and said, “Hermione, we need to talk.”  
  
  
“I know,” she agreed softly, her fingers brushing through his hair, “but not tonight, Blaise. It’s rather late and we have class in the morning. Can we talk tomorrow?”  
  
  
“After patrol,” he decided, leaning down and kissing her, groaning when he felt the desire stirring again. Reluctantly releasing her mouth, he smiled, “Sweet dreams, Hermione. We’ll talk tomorrow night.”  
  
  
“Goodnight, Blaise,” she watched him get up and walk into his room, turning to look at her one last time before going into his room and quietly shutting the door. Hermione stood up after retrieving her wand, bringing the Slytherin tie that she had pulled off of him to her nose and inhaling his scent as she walked into her room. Her lips curved into a smile as she thought about what had happened between her and Blaise as well as the passionate kiss between her and Draco. Two more days. Just two more days and they’d both be hers.  
  



	8. Friday

Draco watched Blaise and Hermione during dinner, a scowl on his handsome face as he noticed the affectionate smiles they were trading as well as the desire-filled glances they’d been exchanging all day. He didn’t know what had happened, but something had changed. The awareness between them was much more noticeable, even Potty and Weasel were giving Hermione contemplative looks since they’d caught her smiling at Blaise across the hall during breakfast.  
  
  
He was conflicted. In a way, he was glad that his best friend was getting closer to their witch, but he was also more jealous than he’d ever imagined. It was just two days ago that she’d kissed him, straddling his lap and giving him the snog of his life. He’d been hard and ready to take her on the sofa, but he’d held back, knowing somehow that she wasn’t ready. He’d thought she wanted him, had seen the arousal in her eyes, had spent most of yesterday teasing her in a playful way that felt promising, as if there might be a chance for them to have a relationship, as if she could leave the past in the past and grow to care about him.  
  
  
Then, this morning, she’d looked at Blaise and blushed slightly, her tongue wetting her lips before she’d smiled shyly, and Draco had felt as if someone had hexed him horribly. Jealousy had spread over him instantly, white hot jealousy that had caused his hands to tighten into fists and anger and envy to consume him. He’d been sharp with Blaise, leaving the table and going outside to throw stones to release his aggression, knowing that he couldn‘t jeopardize his relationship with Blaise by acting like a resentful bastard. They had a deal and he planned to uphold his end, no matter how heartbreaking it was to consider that he might lose them both.  
  
  
He had spent the remainder of the day to himself, lost in thought, ignoring Blaise’s attempts to instigate conversations. Polite but curt, not wanting to break down and admit how much he cared about them both and how envious he was for being left out of what had happened. By dinner, he had decided that it wasn’t over yet. Hermione had given him a concerned look, approaching him before they’d entered the Hall and asking him to patrol with her that night. The look in her eyes had given him hope, that mixture of lust and affection, the two sharing an unspoken moment just as they had a few nights ago.  
  
  
When the temptation to kiss her had become impossible to ignore, he’d given her a brief smile and made arrangements to meet her for patrol and then walked into the Hall, needing to get away before he did something rash and foolish. During the meal, he had finally started talking to Blaise, feeling a bit more confident now that he knew he still had a chance with Hermione. He wasn’t sure what had happened the night before, but it obviously hadn’t put an end to her lust and need for him. It wasn’t love, but it was a place to start. When she looked at him, he saw possibility in her eyes, a chance for a future, a chance for happiness.  
  
  
If he hoped to have Hermione, he had to become more proactive. That meant this evening, during patrol, he had to quit holding back. The seduction had been very slow, teasing and playful, testing her to see what was comfortable. He didn’t want to scare her, didn’t want to risk driving her away by coming on too strong before she was ready, but Draco knew he had to make a move before he lost any possibility of having her in his life. It wasn’t that he wanted to best Blaise, his normal instinct to win second when it came to his relationship with his best friend, he just didn’t want to lose Blaise and Hermione.  
  
  
Hermione was a passionate woman, feisty and argumentative and hot blooded. He had always believed that she would be a wildcat in private, a perfect balance of passion and intelligence. She was untamed in so many ways, though she projected an image of the studious and brainy witch without letting anyone really know who she truly was beneath that façade. He admired her gentle nature, her patience with those morons she called friends, her keen mind, her curiosity, her need to always ask questions and find out the answers, her devotion to those she loved, and the way she would do anything for those she cared about.  
  
  
He had seen the real Hermione during the last few months, seen glimpses of the wicked vixen beneath her quiet exterior, the fire inside that she rarely let out, the loss of control that had her straddling him and kissing him so eagerly. All he had to do was tempt her to feel instead of think. If she gave in to her desire, acknowledged that she wanted him physically, then he could see about making her fall in love with him. Once he knew she loved him, then he could approach the idea of having Blaise join them. Yes, he was a selfish bastard, but he made no apologies for wanting both the people he loved and desired in his life.  
  
  
When dinner was over, Draco followed Blaise to his common room. Hermione was helping Potty and Weasel with their Potion assignment, but she planned to meet him for patrol afterwards. With little conversation, he and Blaise completed their assignments before beginning a game of Wizard’s Chess. He could feel Blaise’s eyes on him, finally looking up and asking, "What?"  
  
  
"Are you angry with me?" Blaise asked quietly, honestly having no idea why Draco would be irate with him but knowing it was rather obvious that the blond was upset about something. He’d been sulking most of the day, his earlier good spirits disappearing during breakfast and not returning, though he had seemed a bit more friendly during dinner.  
  
  
"No," Draco said sincerely, his fingers moving through his hair as he shrugged, "Just wasn’t a good day, you know?"  
  
  
"Anything I can do?" a raven brow was arched as he moved his foot along Draco’s leg.  
  
  
Draco’s lips twisted into a wicked smile as his eyes darkened, "Well, now, would you like a list?"  
  
  
"Lists are good," Blaise purred as he moved the table and fell to his knees before Draco, his tongue moving along his full lips. "But I think surprises are fun, too."  
  
  
"Blaise," Draco’s hands covered his lover’s as he leaned down, kissing Blaise deeply, possessively, needing to know that he had not lost him. His cock hardened as Blaise’s fingers cupped him through his trousers, his tongue sweeping into his lover’s mouth as his fingers tangled in soft black hair.  
  
  
"Let’s go to my room," Blaise suggested huskily, squeezing Draco’s erection as he nibbled on his lover’s lips.  
  
  
"Can’t," Draco moaned softly, "have to patrol soon."  
  
  
"Bloody hell," he cursed softly, having forgotten the change in schedule due to the sixth year Hufflepuff returning home for a wedding. "How much time do we have?"  
  
  
"Not enough to properly enjoy this," Draco sighed before kissing Blaise again, his hands moving along the taller wizard’s back as they kissed. He felt warm fingers slide into his trousers, stroking his cock as he continued to devour his lover’s mouth. Call it some primitive need to mark his territory or simply an act of a spoiled boy that liked to proclaim ownership, but Draco released Blaise’s mouth and began to suck on his neck as his body thrust against the warm hand fondling his cock.  
  
  
"Merlin, Draco," Blaise whimpered as his lover sucked and nibbled on his neck, his hand tightening its grip on the blond’s cock. Pushing Draco back, he looked into gray eyes and smiled softly when he saw the need and affection. He didn’t know why Draco had been angry earlier, but he was more than happy to distract him and remind him that he wasn’t alone.  
  
  
He adjusted his cock, the erection pressing against his trousers and aching to be released, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before Hermione came to collect Draco for patrol. Thinking about Hermione caused his shaft to twitch even more, remembering the feel of her against his body, the taste of her lips, too easily imagining her with them right now, kissing Draco and loving them both.  
  
  
He leaned over and ran his tongue across the head of Draco’s swollen cock, tasting his essence and wanting more. Draco arched into his mouth, moaning lowly as his fingers tightened their grip in his hair. Blaise began to suck, not wasting time on teasing or playing, wanting to pleasure Draco before Hermione returned. It was exciting, the risk that she might come back early, though he knew he wouldn’t have taken the chance of sucking Draco’s cock in his common room if he believed she might be back before he was finished.  
  
  
He wanted to share her with Draco, of course, but it was too soon to do anything more than think about that idea. They’d had a moment the previous evening, a release of tension and an acknowledgement that there was definitely something happening between them, but they weren’t going to talk about it until tonight, when she returned from patrol. He had seen her looking at Draco earlier, seen the lust and affection in her brown eyes, knew that she wanted Draco regardless of what they had shared. To be honest, he was anxious about their talk, worried that she might decide that they should just be friends and that she wanted a relationship with Draco instead.  
  
  
Thinking about the possible rejection that awaited him after her patrol caused him to grip Draco’s thighs in a bruising grasp, not caring that there would be small bruises on the pale flesh when he was finished. His head bobbed up and down on the long shaft of his lover, tongue licking, lips rubbing, sucking each time he raised his head. He loved Draco’s taste, salty and bitter and delicious. He looked up from beneath sooty lashes and watched his lover’s face, flushed pink with desire, eyes a stormy gray, hand tightly gripping the arm of the chair as his other hand continued to hold Blaise’s hair. With a low growl, Draco’s hips arched up, his cock going deep into Blaise’s mouth and nearly choking him as he came.  
  
  
Draco collapsed back on the chair, his breathing heavy and his face flushed and sweaty, watching through desire-laden eyes as Blaise swallowed every drop of his release and proceeded to lick any stray seed from his cock. Blaise gently tucked him back into his trousers and zipped them back before standing up and kissing him, sharing his taste, fingers brushing through his blond hair before releasing his lips. He couldn’t imagine not having Blaise in his life, never again sharing a private moment like this, of not tasting himself mixed with the unique flavor of his lover.  
  
  
"You’ll never lose me, Draco," Blaise whispered as their eyes met, watching Draco’s face and knowing it was what his lover needed to hear. To be such a confident and domineering wizard, Draco was still very much a scared little boy that didn’t want to be alone and was lost and upset at the idea of losing someone he loved. He realized then that Hermione wasn’t coming between them. On the contrary, their mutual desire and affection for the brunette witch giving them a reason to finally admit how they felt about each other, to acknowledge that their relationship was far more than just physical and had become something more meaningful over the years.  
  
  
"I know," Draco smiled slightly before his eyes looked at the bulge pressing against Blaise’s trousers. With a playful leer, he asked, "Need some help with that, mate?"  
  
  
"You’ve got patrol soon," Blaise reminded as he squeezed his erection, "which means I’ve got a very cold shower in my future."  
  
  
"I’ll owe you, then," Draco promised as he watched Blaise stand and stretch. Before he had a chance to elaborate, the door opened and Hermione came in. She saw them and smiled, looking very happy to see them. He noticed the way she looked at them both, her eyes darkening as if she somehow knew what they’d been doing just moments before, licking her lips as she looked away but not soon enough for him to miss the blatant arousal that was in her eyes.  
  
  
"Hello Blaise, Draco," Hermione greeted, unable to avoid the scent of sex that was in the air. Bloody hell, they’d just been shagging! Okay, maybe not shagging but obviously something that caused Draco’s face to be flushed and the scent of release to be present in the air. She’d hoped to return early, but she’d not been unexpectedly confronted by Harry and Ron. It appeared they had noticed her behavior the last few days, as she had suspected, and decided that it was time to have a talk to find out what was happening.  
  
  
Since she refused to lie to them, she’d been honest, confessing that she fancied both Draco and Blaise and had every intention of attempting to have a relationship with the two wizards if they were willing. Much to her surprise, they’d accepted her feelings for the two Slytherins and told her they’d support her as long as she was happy. Harry had admitted that they hadn’t been so tolerant when they first began to suspect she liked one or both of them, but they’d had days to watch her and the Slytherins and had finally realized that it wasn’t their place to interfere because they trusted her and knew she could take care of herself. That didn’t mean, however, that they’d not issued a general threat for her to pass along to Blaise and Draco, should their relationship move to that next step.  
  
  
They had talked for over an hour, the time stressing but soon becoming relaxing. It had been a great relief to finally be honest with her friends, her worry over their reaction proven to be unjustified. Ron had been amused by her obvious shock at their acceptance, acting very put out that she’d expected them to hate her or rush off to start a fight. Harry had whispered to her that Ron had originally wanted to do just that, vowing to hex the Slytherins, convinced they’d put her under a spell. It was only after he’d had a chance to calm down that he realized Hermione was happier when she was around the two wizards he had considered enemies. Her smile had been enough to dispel his temper, though he still wasn’t overly fond of the idea of his best friend becoming involved with two Slytherins. As long as they were willing to try, Hermione loved them both even more.  
  
  
Following their talk, they’d gone over Potions and Hermione had spent most of the time thinking about her plans for patrol and afterwards. After her escapade with Blaise the previous evening, she was even more eager for Saturday to finally arrive. She was frustrated and constantly aroused, wanting to have their arms around her, their bodies against her, to discover passion and pleasure with the two men she loved. Yes, she had to admit that her feelings were definitely bordering on love along with a very large amount of desire.  
  
  
"Did you have a nice study session with the morons?" Draco asked lazily, lips curving into a smirk when she glared at him.  
  
  
"They’re not morons," she defended sharply, laughing softly when she saw the amused look in his gray eyes, "Did you two get any studying done?"  
  
  
"A bit," Blaise exchanged a look with Draco and winked, his lips curving into a smile.  
  
  
"Let me put my books away and then we can go patrol," Hermione told Draco as she walked into her room. With a quick glance in the mirror, she frowned but decided that it would be too suspicious if she changed so she’d just be going on patrol in her school clothes and old robe. Entering the common room, she saw Blaise shifting on the sofa with his robes covering his lap and Draco smiling smugly as he nudged his leg with his foot. Draco stood when she came back in, giving her a searching look before he smiled ever so slightly.  
  
  
"Ready, Granger?" he asked as he stretched, deliberately letting his robe fall open to show off the muscles that his shirt displayed in a subtle but alluring way.  
  
  
"Hermione," she rolled her eyes before moving to the door. "And, yes, I’m ready for patrol."  
  
  
"See you later, Zabini," Draco smirked as he followed Hermione out of the room, "enjoy that shower."  
  
  
Patrol was relatively boring. They talked as they did their rounds, discussing their classes and other topics and only arguing a bit, playful and teasing bickering that had her smiling and him amused. Hermione was enjoying patrol, not worrying about the seduction or the game and simply having fun talking to Draco. There was a definite attraction between them, but she wasn’t overly nervous or awkward. In fact, she felt comfortable and pleasant and rather excited. Her eyes kept drifting over his lips, remembering the kiss and wondering what sort of sounds he made when he was aroused and in the throes of orgasm.  
  
  
Patrol was nearly over when Draco suddenly reached for her. She’d been laughing over his imitation of Snape when she felt his fingers on her upper arm, looking at him curiously. She inhaled sharply when she saw the look in his eyes, her eyes darkening as she found herself pressed against the wall. His head lowered, lips brushing against hers in a gentle kiss that quickly deepened as he devoured her mouth. Hermione’s hands moving around his neck, fingers playing with his hair as his body moved against hers.  
  
  
Merlin, she tasted so good. He had been resisting the urge to kiss her since they’d begun patrol, her laughter arousing, her smile making his heart race. Finally, he’d just given in to the need to press his lips against hers, not thinking about his wager with Blaise or his attempts at seducing her, just wanting to get closer to her, to feel her against him. His hand tangled in her hair as his other hand moved along her side, caressing her breast through her robe. She gasped when he touched her, moving against him, seemingly wanting more.  
  
  
Hermione had planned to instigate a kiss before patrol was over, needing to kiss him again, to feel him against her. She hadn’t even considered the possibility that he’d want to kiss her and would make the first move, a tremor of arousal spreading over her at his forcefulness. Her nipples hardened when his hand moved over her breast, her knickers growing wet as he made love to her mouth. It was becoming increasingly difficult to remember her plan, the last week of teasing Blaise and Draco causing her to be less resistant to his seduction.  
  
  
Draco released her lips, moving his mouth over her face and her neck before reclaiming her lips. His hand moved to the buttons of her robe, unfastening them and pushing the material to the side, making its way beneath her shirt to touch her skin. She moaned when his rough palm pressed her bra up and caressed her breast, squeezing the flesh as his body moved against hers, his erection obvious as she arched against him.  
  
  
Hermione didn’t protest when she felt his hand drift across her stomach before snaking into her knickers. Had she even considered making some of hesitant remarks, she didn’t think she’d have been able to form words to tell him it was too much, too soon. She gasped when his fingers brushed through her chestnut curls, his tongue continuing to caress her mouth and tongue as his fingers moved into her skirt and knickers. It was the first time anyone had ever touched her like this, her hands the only ones familiar with her naked body, and it felt completely different to have his rough palms against her soft skin.  
  
  
He moved his fingers into her curls and then lower, feeling dampness against his flesh as he began to stroke her soaking pussy. She was so wet, his cock throbbing at the knowledge that he had caused this arousal, a finger slowly pushing its way into her. She stiffened when his finger moved into her, her mouth moving from his as she inhaled as he penetrated her with his finger. Merlin, she was unbelievably tight, her muscles clenching around his finger. He began to move his hand, adding a second finger and nuzzling her neck as she gasped and moaned, her fingers pulling his hair as her other hand held his neck tightly.  
  
  
Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. That same thought kept repeating in Hermione’s mind as he licked and kissed her neck, his fingers delving into her and touching places that she’d never even touched. She should stop it, she knew, but she couldn‘t. She was consumed with need, so bloody frustrated, and Draco was so good with his hands and his lips were against hers and her neck and she just gave herself to him for a few moments of pleasure without worrying or thinking too much. Besides, it wouldn’t be much longer until she won the game so she could consider this a bit of an early prize, she decided, before all thoughts fled her mind when his thumb brushed against her clit and her world exploded.  
  
  
She was so bloody beautiful when she came. His eyes watched her face as she whimpered, her muscles tightening around his fingers and her juices flooding his hand and her orgasm hit her hard. She looked at him, her lips curving into a sated and wicked smile before she pulled him closer and kissed him, her body still convulsing around his fingers. Reluctantly removing his hand, he brought his fingers to his mouth, eyes catching hers as he licked them clean. He moaned as he tasted her juices, pressing his erection against her, rubbing himself against the juncture between her thighs as he kissed her again, her tongue hesitantly entering his mouth and tasting herself.  
  
  
Hermione moved her hand down his chest, cupping his erection through his trousers, a bit pleased with her brazen behavior. Considering her plans to seduce two gorgeous, confident wizards in a very short time, she needed to be self-assured and seductive and sexy. She was also doing her best to try not to dwell on her insecurities or anxiety when it came to becoming involved with two men at once, focusing on the fact that they both wanted her and thought she was beautiful and aroused her in a way she’d never imagined. Draco deepened the kiss as she squeezed his erection, Hermione moving her hand to the zipper of his trousers. She wanted to touch him, to stroke him until he came in the same way he’d given her pleasure.  
  
  
"Merlin, Hermione," he groaned as he released her lips, burying his face in her hair as her fingers touched his bare shaft. Her actions were tentative, exploring, her lips on his neck and nibbling on his ear as she began to touch him. She reacted to his low moan, her hand squeezing him, moving slowly, his cock the first one she’d ever touched. That realization made him even harder, the knowledge that she’d obviously never done this before arousing him beyond belief. She learned quickly, her hand moving along his length, his pants falling to his knees and his arse bare beneath his robe as she stroked him.  
  
  
"It’s so big," she whispered as she finally gave in and looked at it, comparing it to Blaise’s, which she had just seen the previous weekend. Draco was long and a good width while Blaise was a bit wider and not quite as long. Both of them appeared huge to her, however, and she couldn’t imagine how they were supposed to fit inside her without a lot of discomfort. She knew they’d fit, knew that they’d pleasure her and any pain would be fleeting and momentary.  
  
  
"So close," he muttered as he thrust into her hand, wishing he was sinking deep inside her tight, wet pussy but satisfied, for now, that she was touching him like this.  
  
  
"Come for me, Draco," she urged softly, hearing his breath catch at her words. He raised his head, looking into her eyes, his expression utterly beautifully as he suddenly stiffened, his body arching towards her hand, grunting as he came. His seed spilled all over her hand and dripped to the floor, splashing onto her skirt as he gasped for breath, his face flushed and sweaty.  
  
  
She continued to stroke him until he was spent, their lips meeting as she released his spent cock, finding herself extremely excited from watching him come and giving him pleasure. When he released her mouth, she brought her hand to her lips and ran her tongue along her flesh, tasting his release. It tasted better than she’d imagined, salty and slightly bitter but she could definitely get used to the taste.  
  
  
"Hermione," Draco watched her smile as he used her name, his body still recovering from his second orgasm of the evening and his words husky and annoyingly breathless. He pulled his trousers and boxers up, fastening them as he tried to think of the right words to say what he needed to say. He continued, "We need to talk."  
  
  
"I know," she had a sense of déjà vu, this conversation remarkably like the one she’d had the previous evening with Blaise. She retried her wand and cleaned up her skirt and the floor, amazed that she didn’t feel embarrassed or shy about what they had just shared nor did she feel like a tart for experiencing something so emotional and pleasurable with a man she knew she loved. She kissed him gently before saying, "Do you think you can sneak out of the dungeon tonight?"  
  
  
"You have to ask?" he arched a brow as his lips curled into a smug smile, "I never get caught, love."  
  
  
"Come to my room in an hour," she decided, "we can talk then."  
  
  
"Hermione, can’t we just talk now?"  
  
  
"We need to finish patrol and I think we might need more privacy for our talk," she smiled shyly, not believing that she’d just given and received an amazing orgasm to only get shy when she thought about having to confess her participation in their game and her feelings for them both.  
  
  
"I’ll be there in an hour," he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, his eyes on hers as he leaned over and kissed her again, passionate and claiming, wanting to give her something to think about during that blasted hour. Finally releasing her lips, he smiled, "See you soon, Granger."  
  
  
Hermione laughed softly as he used her last name, the bastard deliberately teasing her by not using her first name. "See you soon, Malfoy," she echoed, watching him give her a real smile as he moved out of the alcove, her heart racing as she saw the look of happiness and desire in his eyes as he looked at her one more time before walking away.  
  
  
Bloody hell, she leaned back against the wall and sighed, a smile on her lips as she thought about the last week. She wasn’t sure she recognized this confident and seductive witch she had become, but liking it nonetheless. The changes were actually very subtle, most people not even noticing any difference in her behavior. When she was with them, she felt confident and sexy and was able to ignore some of her insecurities and she felt wanted and loved.  
  
  
She wasn’t as anxious as she tended to be since she’d begun this game, Harry even noticing that she seemed more relaxed and happy lately. Her grades were still excellent and she devoted her time to her studies, but there was now something else she enjoyed just as much as her schoolwork. Hermione finally moved away from the wall, headed towards her dorm, her lips curling into an excited smile. She had given Draco an hour before he was supposed to meet her, knowing that midnight was less than an hour away.  
  
  
That gave her plenty of time to clean up and prepare the final plans of her seduction before winning the game. Her eyes flashed with anticipation and pleasure as she realized that, in less than an hour, it would officially be Saturday. She had survived the week, barely, and knew she was being literal by considering midnight as Saturday, but she was all for being technical if it meant the game was over and she could finally claim her prizes. Yes, she smiled wickedly, it wouldn’t be much longer until Draco and Blaise would be hers, and she would be theirs.


	9. All Or Nothing

After a quick "scourgify" to clean Draco’s come off her skirt, Hermione straightened herself up and headed to her room. Focusing on her plan, she thought about every detail with each step she took. Her strategy was actually rather basic, though it was going to require every bit of courage she could find. To be quite honest, she was feeling more fear every minute closer to midnight than she had felt when facing Voldemort. It was silly, really, since she knew they both fancied her and had even mentioned sharing her when they’d originally made their bet, but it was one thing to know this and quite another to feel brave enough to take her flirting and teasing that extra step.  
  
  
During the past week, she had embraced a part of herself that she had not even been aware existed. A wanton, flirtatious hussy who thought about sex so often was not the Hermione Granger she had been for the past eighteen years. Had it always been there, lurking beneath the surface? Boys had never been overly important to her, ranking so low on her list of priorities that she was still feeling a bit uncertain and foolish with her seductive behavior. Sexual desire was something she was familiar with, having her first crush during her second year at Hogwarts on Lockhart before moving her attentions to Lupin then Viktor and finally Blaise and Draco. She had romantic thoughts, the whole story book version of love as was portrayed in the novels she secretly enjoyed reading, but her reality had never included anything more than the occasional naughty thought about someone that she could never have.  
  
  
The realization last Saturday that Blaise and Draco both wanted her, it had shocked her, certainly, but it had also released a part of her that she had never let free. A somewhat brazen, confident, lusty witch who wasn’t afraid to play naughty games and was far more manipulative than she’d ever quite realized. They had managed to get around her defenses, to gain a part of her heart as well as take over her fantasies. She wanted them, not just in her bed but in her life. The very idea that she was about to propose such an unorthodox and uncommon relationship between the three of them was enough proof that her feelings were far more than just lust.  
  
  
If they agreed to be hers, she could only begin to imagine the problems that lie ahead of them. Draco was jealous, Blaise was possessive, she was bossy, they were Purebloods, she was Muggleborn, they had plenty of galleons in their vault, her parents were Muggle dentists. Not only were their personalities enough to cause more than their share of arguments and troubles, but the gossip would be thick and rampant. A witch involved with two wizards, especially when said participants in the very unconventional dynamic were her, Draco, and Blaise, was going to be fodder for the rumor mill until graduation and would probably cause whispers, disgusted looks, and even envious glares as long as they were together in a relationship, which she hoped would be quite some time. Was it worth it?  
  
  
That was a question she had been asking herself over and over since this game began. Ron and Harry had both asked her that very same thing during their talk earlier. She didn’t know, honestly, if it was worth it because no one could predict the future. She didn’t believe in Divination and knew that only time would tell how their lives went. All she knew were a few simple facts. She loved Draco and Blaise. This was something she had only recently admitted to herself, but it was a truth she could no longer deny. She wanted to be with them. Whether it be simply sitting together studying, holding hands between classes, snogging in dark corners, holding each other as they slept, or shagging until they were all exhausted, she wanted them in her life. Okay, so maybe it was just two things, but they were very important things.  
  
  
Because of her feelings for them and her desire to take the risk and see if they could have a future together, she was going to be brave and daring. Content that her decision was the best, even if her palms were beginning to sweat and she was getting more nervous as she neared her room, she focused her concentration on the events that would hopefully be occurring that evening. When she reached her room, she took a few deep breaths, calming herself and remembering the plan before she entered the common room. Blaise was seated on the sofa, his eyes immediately lifting from the book in his lap when he heard her.  
  
  
"How was patrol?"  
  
  
She smiled, a slight blush crossing her cheeks as she remembered the feel of Draco’s fingers inside her and his cock in her hand. "It was fine."  
  
  
"So," Blaise studied her carefully, knowing something was different but unable to figure out exactly what, "we need to talk."  
  
  
"I’m going to clean up first, if you don’t mind," she replied smoothly. Looking into his blue eyes, she continued, "I want to change out of my school clothes and get comfortable before we discuss us, Blaise."  
  
  
"Us?" he smiled at her choice of words, nodding slowly. "Of course, go change. I’ll be waiting for you."  
  
  
Hermione was relieved that he hadn’t insisted they talk before she could change. She had expected him to agree but it was still a relief for the first part of her plan to be successful. Entering her room, she closed the door behind her and quickly began to strip. She nearly fell as she kicked off her shoes and got her skirt tangled around her feet, grabbing her bed before she landed on the floor. Laughing suddenly, she ran a hand over her face. "Okay, Hermione. Calm down," she whispered.  
  
  
Carefully, she stripped her clothes off, walking naked into the loo. She had less than half an hour before Draco would arrive, which should be enough time for a quick shower and to make herself look sexy. Stepping beneath the warm water, she was sure to clean between her legs thoroughly, not certain exactly what might happen that evening but hoping there would be much nakedness and shagging so it was better safe than sorry. She shaved her legs and under her arms, running her palm over the skin to make sure she hadn’t missed any hair. It would be quite embarrassing to be attempting to seduce them and them find stubble on her legs. After turning off the shower, she spread lotion over her body and took a look in the mirror.  
  
  
Not ravishingly beautiful, but she looked pretty. A quick drying spell on her hair left it framing her face in thick, loose curls, the volume still rudely called ‘bushy’ but she liked how it looked. She brushed it out, letting it fall across her shoulder and gently brush against the swell of her breast. Satisfied that there was little more she could do to make herself look irresistible, or at least give them incentive to agree to her demands because they wanted to shag her and love her, she went back into her room and retrieved the naughty nightie that she had worn for the first time on Sunday. Sliding it over her head, she let it fall into place, caressing her curves and ending at mid-thigh. Stepping into the matching knickers, she bit her lip as she decided she looked like someone wanting to be shagged.  
  
  
Not entirely certain if that was a good thing or a bad thing, she began to pace, doubts flickering in her eyes as it neared the time when there would be no going back. She could hear Blaise in the common room, the sound of his chair moving, the book opening and closing, his feet against the floor. A smile crossed her lips as she leaned her head against the door and just listened to the comforting sounds of his nervousness. She could do this. They thought she was sexy and wanted her so she shouldn’t be so anxious. Moving away from the door, she picked up her robe and put it back on, careful to fasten it so no one could see how little she was wearing beneath it. She then went back to her door, listening for the knock that would indicate it was time for her plan to begin.  
  
  
The knock came soon after. Draco was early. Thankfully, she had finished getting ready. The idea that he was excited about their talk gave her a bit more confidence as she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before she opened the door. Blaise was frowning at Draco, who was smiling a smug but adorable smile. They both turned to look at her as she entered the room.  
  
  
"Boys, I think you should both sit down," she gestured at the sofa as she took a seat in the chair, deliberately flashing just a hint of leg as she covertly looked at them beneath her eyelashes. Their eyes were riveted on the pale skin, causing her to roll her eyes and mutter, "Men," under her breath.  
  
  
"Hermione, what’s going on?" Blaise finally asked, annoyed that Draco was there when she had promised him that they’d talk about their relationship after patrol. He’d all ready had to patiently wait for her to change, which had taken her far longer than anticipated, and now she was sitting there with her hair loose and wild showing hints of skin while Draco was smirking. This couldn’t be good, he decided fearfully. What if she had decided she didn‘t want him and had asked Draco to meet with them because she feared his reaction? Was she frightened that he‘d do something violent or make a scene?  
  
  
"We need to talk," she said softly, giving him a reassuring smile when she saw the worry in his eyes. Looking at Draco, she saw the smirk fade from his lips as he looked from her to Blaise. "We _all_ need to talk."  
  
  
"Quit being cryptic, Granger. It doesn’t suit you," Draco muttered crossly as he took a seat and glared at her. This was not at all how he had planned for his evening to go. He’d expected to arrive at her room and spend the evening shagging her rotten, not sit politely in the common room pretending that he’d not just had his hand buried inside her wet cunt an hour ago while they had a conversation with Blaise. True, he didn’t mind spending time with Blaise normally, but he wanted to make love to Hermione, damn it!  
  
  
"Quit being rude or I’ll send you on your way, Malfoy," she shot back sharply, arching a brow and giving him a look usually reserved for Harry and Ron when they tried lying to her about having their homework completed.  
  
  
"Draco not be rude?" Blaise snorted, running his fingers through his black hair as he sat beside his lover. "That will be the day."  
  
  
"I love you, too, wanker," Draco glared as he smacked the taller wizard, smirking when Blaise rubbed his shoulder and moving to avoid a reciprocal hit.  
  
  
"I know about the bet."  
  
  
Their playful antics were halted instantly with those five words. Two heads swung to face the brunette witch who was looking at them calmly, amber eyes unreadable as they tried to figure out if she was about to hex them.  
  
  
"Before either of you say anything, I have something to say," Hermione continued, proud that her voice was strong despite the rapid beating of her heart. She decided to just be blunt, the time for games over. "I heard you both make the bet last week and I decided that it was only fair that I be able to participate as well."  
  
  
"You knew?" Blaise sighed softly, wondering why he had allowed Draco to talk him into the silly bet in the first place.  
  
  
"Participate? What do you mean participate?" Draco asked curiously, not all perturbed about her knowledge of their bet. It was obvious from her actions with him, at least, that she had not been too upset. There was little chance he’d have been fingering her during patrol if she was angry with them. Unless she had set them up, intending to humiliate them by making them want her more and then smugly telling them it was all a joke. His eyes narrowed as he studied her, knowing Hermione couldn’t be that cruel but wondering all the same what she was up to.  
  
  
"I believe the bet was whoever seduced me first got to keep me?" She waited for both to nod before smiling mischievously. "Well, at it is, _I_ managed to seduce both of you first so, as per the rules of the bet, I get to keep you. I won."  
  
  
"Keep us?" Draco repeated quietly, wanting to know exactly what she was saying before he got too excited.  
  
  
"You don’t have to be quite so smug about winning," Blaise told her sullenly. "And what do you mean, keep us?"  
  
  
"All or nothing," Hermione said seriously. Her cheeks turned red as she quickly admitted, "I fancy you both, you see, and I refuse to choose one or the other. I know about your relationship so I thought we could all share. I am aware that it will not be easy and that there will problems and adjustments to make, but I am willing to try because I have feelings for you, both of you. Yes, I am being selfish and I understand if neither of you wants that sort of relationship, but I thought you wanted more than just a shag and I deserve a lover, or lovers, that want to be with me even when we are not sharing a bed. So that is my stipulation."  
  
  
Before they could respond, she stood up, her hand shaking slightly as she unfastened her robe and let it fall. She heard Blaise gasp as Draco inhaled upon seeing her barely clad body, looking at them shyly as the wanton temptress that she had become the past week hid and she was left with plain old shy, insecure, average Hermione Granger. "I am going into my bedroom now. If you both agree that you are willing to attempt a relationship between the three of us, I will be waiting. If not, I understand and will do my best to not be utterly mortified every time I see you. Draco, Blaise, I want you both but be certain before you make a decision. I have given this a lot of thought over the last week and I know I’m ready to try but I want you both…"  
  
  
Her rambling words were caught by full lips as Blaise moved so fast she had not even noticed him getting up. He kissed her deeply, his hands moving along her side as his tongue played with hers. She felt a warm body behind her, pressing close before lips moved over her neck. Draco was sucking and nibbling on her neck, leaving another mark, his hair against her shoulder as his large hands drifted up her legs.  
  
  
Blaise released her lips, his hand tangled in her hair as he moved her head slightly, his eyes not leaving hers as he offered her mouth to Draco, who took it eagerly. He would have pinched himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream but he didn’t want to moved his hands away from the two beautiful people in his arms so he was going to hope it was not another fantasy.  
  
  
Draco’s kiss was passionate and wild, staking his claim as his fingers played with the edge of her knickers. She could feel him behind her, his erection pressing against her bum while Blaise was in front of her, his hardness against her stomach. Four hands moved over her body, lips tasting her skin, her eyes rolling as sensations unlike any she’d ever imagined began to spread over her. She was moaning softly, her nipples hard, her juices flowing, body flushed with arousal as they took turns kissing her, never releasing her mouth long enough to speak.  
  
  
Finally, she managed to pull away, needing to be out from in between them for a moment. It was too much, them around her. She couldn’t think, couldn’t remember her plan. Looking at them, she licked her lips, whimpering when she saw the desire in their eyes, the erections pressing against their trousers, knowing that the lust and need was for her. "This is not what I had planned."  
  
  
"You’re complaining?" Draco smirked as he shed his robe, letting it fall to the ground around his feet. "Only you would be annoyed that things were not going according to plan in a situation like this, Hermione."  
  
  
"He means that in an entirely enduring way," Blaise elaborated, giving Draco a warning glance that said ‘Shut up, you git, or she might change her mind’.  
  
  
"No, he does not," Hermione had to laugh, breaking a bit of the tension she was feeling. "Really, though, are you sure? This changes everything. There can be no going back."  
  
  
"You talk too much," Draco complained as he moved behind Blaise. He quickly unfastened his lover’s robe, pulling it from the dark-haired wizard’s shoulders before letting his long fingers move over the buttons of Blaise’s shirt. Looking at Hermione, he arched a pale brow. "What do you want, Hermione? You won the bet, which was entirely too Slytherin of you, I might add, so that means we’re yours for as long as you want us. All or nothing, love."  
  
  
"That’s Draco-speak for we love you and are willing to take the risk to be with you," Blaise translated with a grin.  
  
  
"I can speak for myself, prat," Draco grumbled as he began unfastening the buttons of Blaise’s shirt. He looked at Hermione and saw she was smiling. Rolling his eyes, he said, "Okay, so I have no intention of being romantic and ridiculous nor do I expect to ever use flowery words and I hope you hex me if I become poetic or sentimental. That is, after all, why we’ll keep Zabini around, isn‘t it?"  
  
  
"I’m surprised you even know the word sentimental, you cold bastard," Blaise said fondly, leaning down to catch Draco’s lips in a soft kiss. His hand went behind his lover’s head as he deepened the kiss, moaning softly when he felt hands moving over his erection.  
  
  
"You are beautiful together," Hermione whispered as she watched them. She stepped closer, her hand shyly reaching out to touch Blaise’s chest. It was one thing to play games and tease them, it was quite another to realize she was soon going to be sharing her body with these two handsome men. By the time the sun rose, she was going to have lost her virginity and gained two lovers. With more confidence than she actually felt at the moment, she moved her fingers lower, across his chest, her thumb brushing against his nipple. She leaned forward, her tongue darting out to lick what she had just touched. Before she could do more than take one swipe, he was forcing her back, his lips moving against hers as he swept her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom.  
  
  
Blaise gently placed her on his bed, his body moving to lie beside hers as Draco moved to her other side. Hands began to explore her more intimately, her nightgown pulled down her shoulders until her breasts were bared to their hungry eyes. She gasped when their lips enveloped her nipples, her eyes rolling back as they licked and sucked her breasts, two hands moving down her stomach, shoving her nightgown out of the way until it was tangled around her thighs. Draco’s head began to move lower, his gray eyes catching hers as he gave her a very naughty smile before moving between her legs.  
  
  
Draco kissed and licked his way down her body, noting where she was more sensitive and what caused her to moan softly. Finally, he reached the juncture between her legs, lowering his face and inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal. He licked the cloth covering her, watching Blaise lick and kiss her neck and breasts, his eyes meeting Hermione’s as he slowly slid her knickers down. He quickly shed his clothes, leaving only his pants on, trousers and shirt tossed to the floor along with her nightgown and knickers.  
  
  
Moving back into place, he placed her left leg over his shoulder and simply looked at her sex. She was so wet, the juices glistening on the pink folds and dripping down past her arsehole to the blanket beneath them. His finger brushed against her, slowly touching her, spreading her lips, his eyes taking in every detail of her pretty cunt. Only when he heard her annoyed whimper did he react. Giving her a smile, he lowered his head, taking a long lazy lick of her cunt before purring, "What do you want, Hermione?"  
  
  
"Do that again," she whispered, her fingers tangled in Blaise’s hair as he nuzzled her neck, his hands squeezing her breasts. Her other hand was gripping the blanket tightly as Draco continued to tease her with his finger.  
  
  
"Do what?" he asked innocently, a wicked grin on his face as he licked her again, causing her to moan. "That?"  
  
  
"Yes, you evil bastard, that," she hissed, her body moving to gain friction against anything. She could feel sweat and heat spread over her, tension building as he touched her with long strokes that did nothing but excite her more.  
  
  
"He’s going to make you say it," Blaise told her. "He likes it when you talk dirty, love."  
  
  
"I want your tongue inside me," she said finally. Even with her wanton behavior this week, she hadn’t actually verbalized her desire so it felt a bit odd to say such things.  
  
  
"Not good enough, pet," Draco taunted, enjoying himself far too much. "You’re a smart girl. Surely you can do better than that."  
  
  
"Quit playing, Draco," Blaise scolded as he released Hermione’s neck and looked at his lover. Winking at the blond, he sat up and shed his shirt. "Hermione, what do you want?"  
  
  
"I want him to put his tongue inside my cunt," she whimpered, groaning as he did just that. "Fuck."  
  
  
"He’s good with his tongue, isn’t he?" Blaise asked, his fingers tracing her cheek and pushing her hair away from her eyes. He kissed her softly, making love to her mouth as Draco licked and sucked her cunt. When he felt her hand moving down his stomach, he released her lips, studying her a moment.  
  
  
"I want to taste you," she said huskily, Draco’s tongue doing things her fingers had never done. She watched Blaise stand up and shed his clothes, his cock standing firm and erect. Bloody hell, she still had no idea how that was supposed to fit inside her, but she honestly couldn’t wait to find out.  
  
  
Draco was lapping at her eagerly, his tongue thrusting inside her and stroking the walls of her pussy as he fucked her with his finger. He was watching them, rubbing his erection against the mattress as Blaise moved beside her. He groaned when he saw her tongue lick his lover’s cock, her actions hesitant but determined as she began to lick Blaise. Her legs tightened around his face as he moved his tongue over her clit, adding a second finger as he watched them. His free hand moved beneath his stomach, finding his hard cock and slowly stroking himself as best he could in this position.  
  
  
She gagged when Blaise thrust into her mouth, his eyes apologetic as he mumbled "Sorry," and tried to pull out. She held his hips, her mouth moving over his cock as she tried again. Licking and sucking in the way she’d read about in books, she moved her head, moaning around his length when Draco thrust two fingers into her. Blaise’s fingers drifted over her face and hair as she sucked his cock, her jaws starting to hurt and her tongue getting a bit numb from all the movement. She wondered how people continued this for long periods of time, knowing Draco’s tongue must be about to fall off from the rapid movements he was making between her legs.  
  
  
Blaise pulled back, loving the feel of her mouth on him but not wanting to come until he was inside her. He kissed her, tasting his pre-cum on her tongue, his hand drifting between her legs. Draco’s lips moved over his fingers, the blond kissing his way up her body once against, his wet face leaving a trail of saliva and her juices as he continued fucking her with two fingers, Blaise adding a finger to those inside her cunt. She was writhing beneath them, their bodies covering hers on both sides as she moaned and whimpered, making the most delightful noises, more vocal than he had expected, which was causing his cock to throb even more. She came with a soft cry of their names, "DracoBlaiseDracoBlaise," a mantra repeated over and over until their names became one.  
  
  
"Fuck her, Blaise," Draco urged softly after she came, exchanging a knowing look with his lover. He wanted nothing more than to enter her and shag her into the mattress, but he knew it was her first time. He couldn’t be gentle with her, not the way she deserved, far too impatient and driven by his need at the moment. He was overwhelmed by the sensations of having them both around him, their hands and bodies touching him. He’d hurt her if he took her, even if it was unintentional, and he couldn’t stand the idea of causing her pain. He kissed Hermione as Blaise moved between her legs, feeling his lover’s hands on his hips as his pants were pulled off, freeing him finally. Long fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him as he moved to lie beside her.  
  
  
Hermione pulled her mouth from Draco’s, the taste of herself now on her lips, her eyes moving to find Blaise. He was positioning himself, his cock rubbing against her cunt, his hand pulling and tugging Draco’s erection as he somehow managed to keep his balance. He finally released Draco when her arm moved around the slender blond to take over the task, something she was decidedly familiar with after their activities during patrol. He was licking her breast, his head resting on her chest as he watched Blaise, too.  
  
  
"This is going to hurt, Hermione," Blaise told her softly. "I’ll try to be gentle, but I’m sorry."  
  
  
"I know. It’s okay," Hermione assured him, her hand tightening its grip on Draco as Blaise parted her lips and the head of his cock slowly began to enter her. She tried to relax, knowing from her friends that it hurt for a moment but the pain soon faded. He was being so careful with her, making her love him even more for being so considerate, though she might very well curse him if he didn’t move a bit faster. Finally, he entered her more, her pussy stretching around his length. She bit her lip as he continued, making short, shallow thrusts, his hands on either side of her as he rocked his pelvis back and forth.  
  
  
When he reached her barrier, he paused, waiting until she was moving against him before he entered her completely, feeling her stretch around him as he pierced her barrier. She cried out softly, Draco’s lips moving over her face, his hand brushing through her hair as Blaise remained sheathed inside her. Finally, she looked at him and gave him a gentle smile, her hips rolling as she moved experimentally. He took that as a sign and began to move. She was so tight and wet, he knew he wouldn’t last long. Within two dozen strokes, he was groaning , entering her deeply as he came. Pulling out of her, he flushed as he realized that she not come. He brushed kisses along her stomach and breasts, listening to Draco’s soft plea.  
  
  
"May I? Please?" Draco asked softly, knowing she must be sore after having Blaise but needing to be inside her. His fingers moved along her gaping cunt, stroking her as he rubbed his cock against her side.  
  
  
"Make love to me, Draco," she smiled gently, her body sore and tired but wanting him inside her. He wasn’t as cautious as Blaise, entering her with one deep thrust, her body arching off the bed as he began to thrust into her. Her legs moved around his waist as they fucked, Blaise’s lips moving from her breasts to her neck to her lips and then back again, his hand resting on her lower abdomen as Draco moved inside her.  
  
  
Blaise licked his way down her body, reaching where her body joined with Draco’s. His hand gripped Draco’s arse, his finger snaking its way into his lover, earning him a rough kiss as the blond’s fingers tangled in his hair and pulled his head back. Hermione whimpered as she watched them kissing, letting him know she had no problems with their intimate relationship. When Draco let him go, Blaise ran his tongue down the blond’s neck, licking his nipples before continuing his way to the area he had been focused on previously. Resting his cheek against Hermione’s lower stomach, he stuck his tongue out, licking her clit and Draco’s cock during each stroke, his finger continuing to fuck Draco’s arse.  
  
  
It hurt every time he entered her, but it was a pleasurable pain. She was sore and her muscles were aching, but it felt nice, her body moving against him, seeking release. Blaise’s tongue was moving against her clit, his face warm against her belly, his hand behind Draco while his other hand caressed her breasts. Watching Draco’s face, she felt the tension begin to build, their eyes meeting as he entered her deeply, grinding against her, his lips parted as he moaned her name. She came with a whimper, her body tightening around him before her orgasm washed over her. He moved her right leg over his shoulder, changing their positions, Blaise moving to kiss and lick his way down Draco’s back to his arse as Draco began to penetrate her fully, his eyes holding hers.  
  
  
Blaise’s tongue was up his arse and his cock was surrounded by Hermione’s cunt. At that moment, it was the closest to heaven he’d ever been, he decided, idly wishing Blaise was fucking his arse with his cock but deciding that could wait for another day. Just as Hermione between them would have to wait, their girl not ready for that yet. Draco felt her muscles flexing around him, her hands urging him closer. Their mouths met as he entered her deeply, unable to hold off his release any longer. He came with a low moan, Blaise pulling out of his arse and brushing soft kisses on his lower back as he spilled into Hermione.  
  
  
Hermione finally managed to catch her breath, looking from one to the other and having to smile. In a teasing voice, she confessed, "That was more than I had planned."  
  
  
"You and your plans," Draco laughed as he moved to lie beside her, his arm resting against her stomach. "What other delightful plans do you have in that devious mind of yours, sneaky little witch?"  
  
  
"I am not sneaky," she defended before yawning. Blaise was snuggled against her other side, his head resting on her shoulder as he drew lazy circles on her stomach. "I merely saw an opportunity and took it."  
  
  
"Lucky for us," Blaise smiled. "You do realize that we owe you for the past torturous week, don’t you? I knew you were up to something but had no idea you were out to win our bet."  
  
  
"Two months, Zabini," she smiled smugly. "I believe that was the addendum, was it not? You’re both mine for two whole months, to use as I see fit. Once that time is up, well, we’ll see about you getting me back for seducing you this week."  
  
  
"Two whole months," Draco arched a brow and smiled innocently as his fingers moved lazily along her tender cunt lips. "Whatever will you do with us, Hermione?"  
  
  
Looking from blue eyes to gray, a wicked gleam entered her eyes as she kissed Blaise then Draco. Lying back against the pillows, she smirked, "I guess you’ll just have to wait and see."  



	10. All Or Nothing

After a quick "scourgify" to clean Draco’s come off her skirt, Hermione straightened herself up and headed to her room. Focusing on her plan, she thought about every detail with each step she took. Her strategy was actually rather basic, though it was going to require every bit of courage she could find. To be quite honest, she was feeling more fear every minute closer to midnight than she had felt when facing Voldemort. It was silly, really, since she knew they both fancied her and had even mentioned sharing her when they’d originally made their bet, but it was one thing to know this and quite another to feel brave enough to take her flirting and teasing that extra step.  
  
  
During the past week, she had embraced a part of herself that she had not even been aware existed. A wanton, flirtatious hussy who thought about sex so often was not the Hermione Granger she had been for the past eighteen years. Had it always been there, lurking beneath the surface? Boys had never been overly important to her, ranking so low on her list of priorities that she was still feeling a bit uncertain and foolish with her seductive behavior. Sexual desire was something she was familiar with, having her first crush during her second year at Hogwarts on Lockhart before moving her attentions to Lupin then Viktor and finally Blaise and Draco. She had romantic thoughts, the whole story book version of love as was portrayed in the novels she secretly enjoyed reading, but her reality had never included anything more than the occasional naughty thought about someone that she could never have.  
  
  
The realization last Saturday that Blaise and Draco both wanted her, it had shocked her, certainly, but it had also released a part of her that she had never let free. A somewhat brazen, confident, lusty witch who wasn’t afraid to play naughty games and was far more manipulative than she’d ever quite realized. They had managed to get around her defenses, to gain a part of her heart as well as take over her fantasies. She wanted them, not just in her bed but in her life. The very idea that she was about to propose such an unorthodox and uncommon relationship between the three of them was enough proof that her feelings were far more than just lust.  
  
  
If they agreed to be hers, she could only begin to imagine the problems that lie ahead of them. Draco was jealous, Blaise was possessive, she was bossy, they were Purebloods, she was Muggleborn, they had plenty of galleons in their vault, her parents were Muggle dentists. Not only were their personalities enough to cause more than their share of arguments and troubles, but the gossip would be thick and rampant. A witch involved with two wizards, especially when said participants in the very unconventional dynamic were her, Draco, and Blaise, was going to be fodder for the rumor mill until graduation and would probably cause whispers, disgusted looks, and even envious glares as long as they were together in a relationship, which she hoped would be quite some time. Was it worth it?  
  
  
That was a question she had been asking herself over and over since this game began. Ron and Harry had both asked her that very same thing during their talk earlier. She didn’t know, honestly, if it was worth it because no one could predict the future. She didn’t believe in Divination and knew that only time would tell how their lives went. All she knew were a few simple facts. She loved Draco and Blaise. This was something she had only recently admitted to herself, but it was a truth she could no longer deny. She wanted to be with them. Whether it be simply sitting together studying, holding hands between classes, snogging in dark corners, holding each other as they slept, or shagging until they were all exhausted, she wanted them in her life. Okay, so maybe it was just two things, but they were very important things.  
  
  
Because of her feelings for them and her desire to take the risk and see if they could have a future together, she was going to be brave and daring. Content that her decision was the best, even if her palms were beginning to sweat and she was getting more nervous as she neared her room, she focused her concentration on the events that would hopefully be occurring that evening. When she reached her room, she took a few deep breaths, calming herself and remembering the plan before she entered the common room. Blaise was seated on the sofa, his eyes immediately lifting from the book in his lap when he heard her.  
  
  
"How was patrol?"  
  
  
She smiled, a slight blush crossing her cheeks as she remembered the feel of Draco’s fingers inside her and his cock in her hand. "It was fine."  
  
  
"So," Blaise studied her carefully, knowing something was different but unable to figure out exactly what, "we need to talk."  
  
  
"I’m going to clean up first, if you don’t mind," she replied smoothly. Looking into his blue eyes, she continued, "I want to change out of my school clothes and get comfortable before we discuss us, Blaise."  
  
  
"Us?" he smiled at her choice of words, nodding slowly. "Of course, go change. I’ll be waiting for you."  
  
  
Hermione was relieved that he hadn’t insisted they talk before she could change. She had expected him to agree but it was still a relief for the first part of her plan to be successful. Entering her room, she closed the door behind her and quickly began to strip. She nearly fell as she kicked off her shoes and got her skirt tangled around her feet, grabbing her bed before she landed on the floor. Laughing suddenly, she ran a hand over her face. "Okay, Hermione. Calm down," she whispered.  
  
  
Carefully, she stripped her clothes off, walking naked into the loo. She had less than half an hour before Draco would arrive, which should be enough time for a quick shower and to make herself look sexy. Stepping beneath the warm water, she was sure to clean between her legs thoroughly, not certain exactly what might happen that evening but hoping there would be much nakedness and shagging so it was better safe than sorry. She shaved her legs and under her arms, running her palm over the skin to make sure she hadn’t missed any hair. It would be quite embarrassing to be attempting to seduce them and them find stubble on her legs. After turning off the shower, she spread lotion over her body and took a look in the mirror.  
  
  
Not ravishingly beautiful, but she looked pretty. A quick drying spell on her hair left it framing her face in thick, loose curls, the volume still rudely called ‘bushy’ but she liked how it looked. She brushed it out, letting it fall across her shoulder and gently brush against the swell of her breast. Satisfied that there was little more she could do to make herself look irresistible, or at least give them incentive to agree to her demands because they wanted to shag her and love her, she went back into her room and retrieved the naughty nightie that she had worn for the first time on Sunday. Sliding it over her head, she let it fall into place, caressing her curves and ending at mid-thigh. Stepping into the matching knickers, she bit her lip as she decided she looked like someone wanting to be shagged.  
  
  
Not entirely certain if that was a good thing or a bad thing, she began to pace, doubts flickering in her eyes as it neared the time when there would be no going back. She could hear Blaise in the common room, the sound of his chair moving, the book opening and closing, his feet against the floor. A smile crossed her lips as she leaned her head against the door and just listened to the comforting sounds of his nervousness. She could do this. They thought she was sexy and wanted her so she shouldn’t be so anxious. Moving away from the door, she picked up her robe and put it back on, careful to fasten it so no one could see how little she was wearing beneath it. She then went back to her door, listening for the knock that would indicate it was time for her plan to begin.  
  
  
The knock came soon after. Draco was early. Thankfully, she had finished getting ready. The idea that he was excited about their talk gave her a bit more confidence as she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before she opened the door. Blaise was frowning at Draco, who was smiling a smug but adorable smile. They both turned to look at her as she entered the room.  
  
  
"Boys, I think you should both sit down," she gestured at the sofa as she took a seat in the chair, deliberately flashing just a hint of leg as she covertly looked at them beneath her eyelashes. Their eyes were riveted on the pale skin, causing her to roll her eyes and mutter, "Men," under her breath.  
  
  
"Hermione, what’s going on?" Blaise finally asked, annoyed that Draco was there when she had promised him that they’d talk about their relationship after patrol. He’d all ready had to patiently wait for her to change, which had taken her far longer than anticipated, and now she was sitting there with her hair loose and wild showing hints of skin while Draco was smirking. This couldn’t be good, he decided fearfully. What if she had decided she didn‘t want him and had asked Draco to meet with them because she feared his reaction? Was she frightened that he‘d do something violent or make a scene?  
  
  
"We need to talk," she said softly, giving him a reassuring smile when she saw the worry in his eyes. Looking at Draco, she saw the smirk fade from his lips as he looked from her to Blaise. "We _all_ need to talk."  
  
  
"Quit being cryptic, Granger. It doesn’t suit you," Draco muttered crossly as he took a seat and glared at her. This was not at all how he had planned for his evening to go. He’d expected to arrive at her room and spend the evening shagging her rotten, not sit politely in the common room pretending that he’d not just had his hand buried inside her wet cunt an hour ago while they had a conversation with Blaise. True, he didn’t mind spending time with Blaise normally, but he wanted to make love to Hermione, damn it!  
  
  
"Quit being rude or I’ll send you on your way, Malfoy," she shot back sharply, arching a brow and giving him a look usually reserved for Harry and Ron when they tried lying to her about having their homework completed.  
  
  
"Draco not be rude?" Blaise snorted, running his fingers through his black hair as he sat beside his lover. "That will be the day."  
  
  
"I love you, too, wanker," Draco glared as he smacked the taller wizard, smirking when Blaise rubbed his shoulder and moving to avoid a reciprocal hit.  
  
  
"I know about the bet."  
  
  
Their playful antics were halted instantly with those five words. Two heads swung to face the brunette witch who was looking at them calmly, amber eyes unreadable as they tried to figure out if she was about to hex them.  
  
  
"Before either of you say anything, I have something to say," Hermione continued, proud that her voice was strong despite the rapid beating of her heart. She decided to just be blunt, the time for games over. "I heard you both make the bet last week and I decided that it was only fair that I be able to participate as well."  
  
  
"You knew?" Blaise sighed softly, wondering why he had allowed Draco to talk him into the silly bet in the first place.  
  
  
"Participate? What do you mean participate?" Draco asked curiously, not all perturbed about her knowledge of their bet. It was obvious from her actions with him, at least, that she had not been too upset. There was little chance he’d have been fingering her during patrol if she was angry with them. Unless she had set them up, intending to humiliate them by making them want her more and then smugly telling them it was all a joke. His eyes narrowed as he studied her, knowing Hermione couldn’t be that cruel but wondering all the same what she was up to.  
  
  
"I believe the bet was whoever seduced me first got to keep me?" She waited for both to nod before smiling mischievously. "Well, at it is, _I_ managed to seduce both of you first so, as per the rules of the bet, I get to keep you. I won."  
  
  
"Keep us?" Draco repeated quietly, wanting to know exactly what she was saying before he got too excited.  
  
  
"You don’t have to be quite so smug about winning," Blaise told her sullenly. "And what do you mean, keep us?"  
  
  
"All or nothing," Hermione said seriously. Her cheeks turned red as she quickly admitted, "I fancy you both, you see, and I refuse to choose one or the other. I know about your relationship so I thought we could all share. I am aware that it will not be easy and that there will problems and adjustments to make, but I am willing to try because I have feelings for you, both of you. Yes, I am being selfish and I understand if neither of you wants that sort of relationship, but I thought you wanted more than just a shag and I deserve a lover, or lovers, that want to be with me even when we are not sharing a bed. So that is my stipulation."  
  
  
Before they could respond, she stood up, her hand shaking slightly as she unfastened her robe and let it fall. She heard Blaise gasp as Draco inhaled upon seeing her barely clad body, looking at them shyly as the wanton temptress that she had become the past week hid and she was left with plain old shy, insecure, average Hermione Granger. "I am going into my bedroom now. If you both agree that you are willing to attempt a relationship between the three of us, I will be waiting. If not, I understand and will do my best to not be utterly mortified every time I see you. Draco, Blaise, I want you both but be certain before you make a decision. I have given this a lot of thought over the last week and I know I’m ready to try but I want you both…"  
  
  
Her rambling words were caught by full lips as Blaise moved so fast she had not even noticed him getting up. He kissed her deeply, his hands moving along her side as his tongue played with hers. She felt a warm body behind her, pressing close before lips moved over her neck. Draco was sucking and nibbling on her neck, leaving another mark, his hair against her shoulder as his large hands drifted up her legs.  
  
  
Blaise released her lips, his hand tangled in her hair as he moved her head slightly, his eyes not leaving hers as he offered her mouth to Draco, who took it eagerly. He would have pinched himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream but he didn’t want to moved his hands away from the two beautiful people in his arms so he was going to hope it was not another fantasy.  
  
  
Draco’s kiss was passionate and wild, staking his claim as his fingers played with the edge of her knickers. She could feel him behind her, his erection pressing against her bum while Blaise was in front of her, his hardness against her stomach. Four hands moved over her body, lips tasting her skin, her eyes rolling as sensations unlike any she’d ever imagined began to spread over her. She was moaning softly, her nipples hard, her juices flowing, body flushed with arousal as they took turns kissing her, never releasing her mouth long enough to speak.  
  
  
Finally, she managed to pull away, needing to be out from in between them for a moment. It was too much, them around her. She couldn’t think, couldn’t remember her plan. Looking at them, she licked her lips, whimpering when she saw the desire in their eyes, the erections pressing against their trousers, knowing that the lust and need was for her. "This is not what I had planned."  
  
  
"You’re complaining?" Draco smirked as he shed his robe, letting it fall to the ground around his feet. "Only you would be annoyed that things were not going according to plan in a situation like this, Hermione."  
  
  
"He means that in an entirely enduring way," Blaise elaborated, giving Draco a warning glance that said ‘Shut up, you git, or she might change her mind’.  
  
  
"No, he does not," Hermione had to laugh, breaking a bit of the tension she was feeling. "Really, though, are you sure? This changes everything. There can be no going back."  
  
  
"You talk too much," Draco complained as he moved behind Blaise. He quickly unfastened his lover’s robe, pulling it from the dark-haired wizard’s shoulders before letting his long fingers move over the buttons of Blaise’s shirt. Looking at Hermione, he arched a pale brow. "What do you want, Hermione? You won the bet, which was entirely too Slytherin of you, I might add, so that means we’re yours for as long as you want us. All or nothing, love."  
  
  
"That’s Draco-speak for we love you and are willing to take the risk to be with you," Blaise translated with a grin.  
  
  
"I can speak for myself, prat," Draco grumbled as he began unfastening the buttons of Blaise’s shirt. He looked at Hermione and saw she was smiling. Rolling his eyes, he said, "Okay, so I have no intention of being romantic and ridiculous nor do I expect to ever use flowery words and I hope you hex me if I become poetic or sentimental. That is, after all, why we’ll keep Zabini around, isn‘t it?"  
  
  
"I’m surprised you even know the word sentimental, you cold bastard," Blaise said fondly, leaning down to catch Draco’s lips in a soft kiss. His hand went behind his lover’s head as he deepened the kiss, moaning softly when he felt hands moving over his erection.  
  
  
"You are beautiful together," Hermione whispered as she watched them. She stepped closer, her hand shyly reaching out to touch Blaise’s chest. It was one thing to play games and tease them, it was quite another to realize she was soon going to be sharing her body with these two handsome men. By the time the sun rose, she was going to have lost her virginity and gained two lovers. With more confidence than she actually felt at the moment, she moved her fingers lower, across his chest, her thumb brushing against his nipple. She leaned forward, her tongue darting out to lick what she had just touched. Before she could do more than take one swipe, he was forcing her back, his lips moving against hers as he swept her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom.  
  
  
Blaise gently placed her on his bed, his body moving to lie beside hers as Draco moved to her other side. Hands began to explore her more intimately, her nightgown pulled down her shoulders until her breasts were bared to their hungry eyes. She gasped when their lips enveloped her nipples, her eyes rolling back as they licked and sucked her breasts, two hands moving down her stomach, shoving her nightgown out of the way until it was tangled around her thighs. Draco’s head began to move lower, his gray eyes catching hers as he gave her a very naughty smile before moving between her legs.  
  
  
Draco kissed and licked his way down her body, noting where she was more sensitive and what caused her to moan softly. Finally, he reached the juncture between her legs, lowering his face and inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal. He licked the cloth covering her, watching Blaise lick and kiss her neck and breasts, his eyes meeting Hermione’s as he slowly slid her knickers down. He quickly shed his clothes, leaving only his pants on, trousers and shirt tossed to the floor along with her nightgown and knickers.  
  
  
Moving back into place, he placed her left leg over his shoulder and simply looked at her sex. She was so wet, the juices glistening on the pink folds and dripping down past her arsehole to the blanket beneath them. His finger brushed against her, slowly touching her, spreading her lips, his eyes taking in every detail of her pretty cunt. Only when he heard her annoyed whimper did he react. Giving her a smile, he lowered his head, taking a long lazy lick of her cunt before purring, "What do you want, Hermione?"  
  
  
"Do that again," she whispered, her fingers tangled in Blaise’s hair as he nuzzled her neck, his hands squeezing her breasts. Her other hand was gripping the blanket tightly as Draco continued to tease her with his finger.  
  
  
"Do what?" he asked innocently, a wicked grin on his face as he licked her again, causing her to moan. "That?"  
  
  
"Yes, you evil bastard, that," she hissed, her body moving to gain friction against anything. She could feel sweat and heat spread over her, tension building as he touched her with long strokes that did nothing but excite her more.  
  
  
"He’s going to make you say it," Blaise told her. "He likes it when you talk dirty, love."  
  
  
"I want your tongue inside me," she said finally. Even with her wanton behavior this week, she hadn’t actually verbalized her desire so it felt a bit odd to say such things.  
  
  
"Not good enough, pet," Draco taunted, enjoying himself far too much. "You’re a smart girl. Surely you can do better than that."  
  
  
"Quit playing, Draco," Blaise scolded as he released Hermione’s neck and looked at his lover. Winking at the blond, he sat up and shed his shirt. "Hermione, what do you want?"  
  
  
"I want him to put his tongue inside my cunt," she whimpered, groaning as he did just that. "Fuck."  
  
  
"He’s good with his tongue, isn’t he?" Blaise asked, his fingers tracing her cheek and pushing her hair away from her eyes. He kissed her softly, making love to her mouth as Draco licked and sucked her cunt. When he felt her hand moving down his stomach, he released her lips, studying her a moment.  
  
  
"I want to taste you," she said huskily, Draco’s tongue doing things her fingers had never done. She watched Blaise stand up and shed his clothes, his cock standing firm and erect. Bloody hell, she still had no idea how that was supposed to fit inside her, but she honestly couldn’t wait to find out.  
  
  
Draco was lapping at her eagerly, his tongue thrusting inside her and stroking the walls of her pussy as he fucked her with his finger. He was watching them, rubbing his erection against the mattress as Blaise moved beside her. He groaned when he saw her tongue lick his lover’s cock, her actions hesitant but determined as she began to lick Blaise. Her legs tightened around his face as he moved his tongue over her clit, adding a second finger as he watched them. His free hand moved beneath his stomach, finding his hard cock and slowly stroking himself as best he could in this position.  
  
  
She gagged when Blaise thrust into her mouth, his eyes apologetic as he mumbled "Sorry," and tried to pull out. She held his hips, her mouth moving over his cock as she tried again. Licking and sucking in the way she’d read about in books, she moved her head, moaning around his length when Draco thrust two fingers into her. Blaise’s fingers drifted over her face and hair as she sucked his cock, her jaws starting to hurt and her tongue getting a bit numb from all the movement. She wondered how people continued this for long periods of time, knowing Draco’s tongue must be about to fall off from the rapid movements he was making between her legs.  
  
  
Blaise pulled back, loving the feel of her mouth on him but not wanting to come until he was inside her. He kissed her, tasting his pre-cum on her tongue, his hand drifting between her legs. Draco’s lips moved over his fingers, the blond kissing his way up her body once against, his wet face leaving a trail of saliva and her juices as he continued fucking her with two fingers, Blaise adding a finger to those inside her cunt. She was writhing beneath them, their bodies covering hers on both sides as she moaned and whimpered, making the most delightful noises, more vocal than he had expected, which was causing his cock to throb even more. She came with a soft cry of their names, "DracoBlaiseDracoBlaise," a mantra repeated over and over until their names became one.  
  
  
"Fuck her, Blaise," Draco urged softly after she came, exchanging a knowing look with his lover. He wanted nothing more than to enter her and shag her into the mattress, but he knew it was her first time. He couldn’t be gentle with her, not the way she deserved, far too impatient and driven by his need at the moment. He was overwhelmed by the sensations of having them both around him, their hands and bodies touching him. He’d hurt her if he took her, even if it was unintentional, and he couldn’t stand the idea of causing her pain. He kissed Hermione as Blaise moved between her legs, feeling his lover’s hands on his hips as his pants were pulled off, freeing him finally. Long fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him as he moved to lie beside her.  
  
  
Hermione pulled her mouth from Draco’s, the taste of herself now on her lips, her eyes moving to find Blaise. He was positioning himself, his cock rubbing against her cunt, his hand pulling and tugging Draco’s erection as he somehow managed to keep his balance. He finally released Draco when her arm moved around the slender blond to take over the task, something she was decidedly familiar with after their activities during patrol. He was licking her breast, his head resting on her chest as he watched Blaise, too.  
  
  
"This is going to hurt, Hermione," Blaise told her softly. "I’ll try to be gentle, but I’m sorry."  
  
  
"I know. It’s okay," Hermione assured him, her hand tightening its grip on Draco as Blaise parted her lips and the head of his cock slowly began to enter her. She tried to relax, knowing from her friends that it hurt for a moment but the pain soon faded. He was being so careful with her, making her love him even more for being so considerate, though she might very well curse him if he didn’t move a bit faster. Finally, he entered her more, her pussy stretching around his length. She bit her lip as he continued, making short, shallow thrusts, his hands on either side of her as he rocked his pelvis back and forth.  
  
  
When he reached her barrier, he paused, waiting until she was moving against him before he entered her completely, feeling her stretch around him as he pierced her barrier. She cried out softly, Draco’s lips moving over her face, his hand brushing through her hair as Blaise remained sheathed inside her. Finally, she looked at him and gave him a gentle smile, her hips rolling as she moved experimentally. He took that as a sign and began to move. She was so tight and wet, he knew he wouldn’t last long. Within two dozen strokes, he was groaning , entering her deeply as he came. Pulling out of her, he flushed as he realized that she not come. He brushed kisses along her stomach and breasts, listening to Draco’s soft plea.  
  
  
"May I? Please?" Draco asked softly, knowing she must be sore after having Blaise but needing to be inside her. His fingers moved along her gaping cunt, stroking her as he rubbed his cock against her side.  
  
  
"Make love to me, Draco," she smiled gently, her body sore and tired but wanting him inside her. He wasn’t as cautious as Blaise, entering her with one deep thrust, her body arching off the bed as he began to thrust into her. Her legs moved around his waist as they fucked, Blaise’s lips moving from her breasts to her neck to her lips and then back again, his hand resting on her lower abdomen as Draco moved inside her.  
  
  
Blaise licked his way down her body, reaching where her body joined with Draco’s. His hand gripped Draco’s arse, his finger snaking its way into his lover, earning him a rough kiss as the blond’s fingers tangled in his hair and pulled his head back. Hermione whimpered as she watched them kissing, letting him know she had no problems with their intimate relationship. When Draco let him go, Blaise ran his tongue down the blond’s neck, licking his nipples before continuing his way to the area he had been focused on previously. Resting his cheek against Hermione’s lower stomach, he stuck his tongue out, licking her clit and Draco’s cock during each stroke, his finger continuing to fuck Draco’s arse.  
  
  
It hurt every time he entered her, but it was a pleasurable pain. She was sore and her muscles were aching, but it felt nice, her body moving against him, seeking release. Blaise’s tongue was moving against her clit, his face warm against her belly, his hand behind Draco while his other hand caressed her breasts. Watching Draco’s face, she felt the tension begin to build, their eyes meeting as he entered her deeply, grinding against her, his lips parted as he moaned her name. She came with a whimper, her body tightening around him before her orgasm washed over her. He moved her right leg over his shoulder, changing their positions, Blaise moving to kiss and lick his way down Draco’s back to his arse as Draco began to penetrate her fully, his eyes holding hers.  
  
  
Blaise’s tongue was up his arse and his cock was surrounded by Hermione’s cunt. At that moment, it was the closest to heaven he’d ever been, he decided, idly wishing Blaise was fucking his arse with his cock but deciding that could wait for another day. Just as Hermione between them would have to wait, their girl not ready for that yet. Draco felt her muscles flexing around him, her hands urging him closer. Their mouths met as he entered her deeply, unable to hold off his release any longer. He came with a low moan, Blaise pulling out of his arse and brushing soft kisses on his lower back as he spilled into Hermione.  
  
  
Hermione finally managed to catch her breath, looking from one to the other and having to smile. In a teasing voice, she confessed, "That was more than I had planned."  
  
  
"You and your plans," Draco laughed as he moved to lie beside her, his arm resting against her stomach. "What other delightful plans do you have in that devious mind of yours, sneaky little witch?"  
  
  
"I am not sneaky," she defended before yawning. Blaise was snuggled against her other side, his head resting on her shoulder as he drew lazy circles on her stomach. "I merely saw an opportunity and took it."  
  
  
"Lucky for us," Blaise smiled. "You do realize that we owe you for the past torturous week, don’t you? I knew you were up to something but had no idea you were out to win our bet."  
  
  
"Two months, Zabini," she smiled smugly. "I believe that was the addendum, was it not? You’re both mine for two whole months, to use as I see fit. Once that time is up, well, we’ll see about you getting me back for seducing you this week."  
  
  
"Two whole months," Draco arched a brow and smiled innocently as his fingers moved lazily along her tender cunt lips. "Whatever will you do with us, Hermione?"  
  
  
Looking from blue eyes to gray, a wicked gleam entered her eyes as she kissed Blaise then Draco. Lying back against the pillows, she smirked, "I guess you’ll just have to wait and see."  



End file.
